Love Or Glory
by Star Garden
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt a certain Kyoya Ootori, what will he choose, love or glory?Especially when faced with two children and the one woman who could read who he really was.Kyoya X Haruhi. Rated for chapters that won't come until MUCH later...
1. Surprising News

**Love Or Glory**

A/N: Flames will be accepted, constructive criticism embraced, and compliments cherished. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Yes I do not own Ouran… That would mean I would actually have to have drawing skills. T-T

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: Surprising News

"Did you find her?" A cold indifferent voice loomed from a darkened room away from prying eyes. One could see his high stature, the way he crossed his legs and his businesslike air. Even though the news he was awaiting was very…important.

"Yes, I did. It is easy, after all to find one of the most up and coming lawyers in Tokyo." Replied a man, bowed over, and yet he too, seemed to have a high stature himself.

"You have served me well, as always, Yoichi, tell me, where does she live now?"

"She currently lives in a three-bedroom apartment with her father in the high-end district in Tokyo, sir."

"Ahh, so I see, she has done well for herself I see, after attending Tokyo University, as one would expect from the scholarship student at Ouran. Does she still keep in touch with her... friends...?

"Yes she still keeps company from that Suoh boy, the Hitachiins, the Morinozukas, and the Haninozuka. Though currently, she has had no romantic relationships since your son.

"Hmm... Intriguing, you have done well to tell me this. I will leave, I do have business to attend to after all, Yoichi"

Just as the man was about to leave, however, a voice stopped him. "There is more though, Ootori-sama..."

Slowly, Ootori Yoshio turned to face his assistant, pinning him with his onyx eyes. "Something more?"

"Yes, Ootori-sama, based on gathered information, Fujioka Haruhi is the mother to your grandchildren," Yoichi stated, his head down, knowing that this news would shock even the great Yoshio Ootori.


	2. Longing

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short… I'll make it up now…

Disclaimer: Star Garden: Sobs "… Do I really have to say it???"

Kyoya: "It would be in your best interest that you do"

Star Garden: "But I don't want to!!!

gets run over by truck

Star Garden: "Yes I don't OHSHC, too bad…. I wish I owned Kyoya though."

Kyoya: Growls "I heard that…"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter Two: Longing

"_Yes, I still loved him. I loved him for a long, long time after it was foolish to do so. And because I did I was angry, with him, with myself, and determined to prove it didn't matter"- Nora Roberts- True Betrayals_

"Okaa-san"

"Okaa-san!"

Yelled two children, running after their mother.

A young woman, with brown hair and expressive eyes turned around and kneeled before her two children, "Shh… Grandpa's sleeping, don't want to wake him now do we?"

"No"

"No"

Fujioka Haruhi sighed, looking at her two children. Twins. The girl named Kyouko and the boy… named Kyoya. After their father.

After their father…

"We want to go somewhere with okaa-san!" Exclaimed Kyoya, the more outspoken of the two.

"Well," said Haruhi, tapping on her chin thoughtfully, "where would you like to go?"

"The park!" Yelled two voices at the same time.

"It is my day off, so we'll go. But we have to be back by 6:00 because Mori and Hunny Oji-san are coming over later."

"Okay," said Kyouko and Kyoya.

"Now I'll help you get dressed, and we'll walk to the park together, okay?"

"Okay!"

_Twenty Minutes Later_

The wind blew at Haruhi's face as she walked with her children to the nearby park. Tey were three now, turning four in September. They were smart too, already able to recite the alphabet and solve simple math equations. She knew that they would eventually figure it out:

Who their father was.

Already Kyoya held a striking resemblance to his predecessor, the hair, the calculating personality, the only thing that was different were the eyes. He had Haruhi's soft honeybrown eyes. Kyouko was different, her personality was like her mother's inquiring, intelligent and king, but she had her father's onyx eyes.

Holding a hand in each of her own, Haruhi let them drag her to the park. She released their hands as they ran to the monkeybars and swings, and she warned them to be careful, as much as they would listen. She sat on a bench under a sakura tree, watching them, but her mind was faraway.

It was spring, and the wind blew down blossoms raining her with flowers from the tree.

'Sakura blossoms were always _his_ favorite.'

Haruhi sighed, even after three years, she still couldn't let him go. It was too hard. She just had to close her eyes and see his devilish smile, and his eyes. Close her eyes and feel his arms around her once again. 'But he left you, baka, he left _you_, not the other way around.'

Sudden laughter dropped her from her reverie, and she looked at her watch. 5:30, if they started now, they would make it before Mori and Hunny came.

"Kyouko! Kyoya! It's time to go!"

"Aww okaa-san, can't we stay just five more minutes?" This was said by Kyoya who tried to persuade her using pouting lips and puppy eyes, but having had to spend her high school years with the likes of Tamaki, she was immune.

" No more, we'll come here next week okay? Anyway if we don't hurry, we'll miss Mori and Hunny oji-san," said Haruhi, "Now come on, I'll carry you back this time."

"Yay! Hunny and Mori oji-san! Let's go." Yelled Kyoya .

"Hunny oji-san always brings the best sweets," Kyouko chimed in. Haruhi thought 'If this keeps up, Kyouko might end up having a sweet tooth like Hunny' She shudders at the thought.

Lifting a boy in one arm and a girl the other, Haruhi starts the trek home.

Walking through the streets of tokyo was, well, it took a while to get used to, the park she just left was in the middle of a number of apartment complexes, and she had to weave her way through hordes of people before finally making it to her street. Kyouko was already asleep on her shoulder. Kyoya was awake, sometimes she worried about him. When his sister let her guard down, Kyoya stayed alert every watchful. Now he was scanning the streets as if looking for something. It worried her that her child, so small, was already growing to become like his father.

As she was walking, she saw a teenager flipping a magazine. The action was so casual, so everyday, but Haruhi found she had to fight to keep walking. Her heartbeat was roaring in her ears and she was afraid it would wake Kyouko. Because she saw _him._

On the front cover was a blown up picture of Kyoya in all of his devil-may-care splendor. On the front cover in big letters there was the title: Japan's Most Wanted Bachelor Returns to Tokyo after Four Years...

'He's back.'

It hurt so much. Right in her stomach, like an ulcer, but it was wrapping around her heart, blocking her airways, like a poisonous reminder of everything that happened. She thought she had buried him in her past along with all the kisses, and touches, and broken promises, but she just had to look at a picture of him, and she was a wreck.

She, one of the most prominent lawyers in Japan, famous for keeping her cool, found herself coming apart in the inside. She could remember so clearly the day he left. Left her, left them all, even his unborn children he didn't know existed.

_Flashback: June, 28, 2007. Four years ago. _

_She remembered so clearly. That day, she was excited. She had just found out she was pregnant, the summer she graduated from law school at Tokyo U. She went to his house, and she found it strange that all the servants were all busy doing something._

_She went up to Kyoya's room so excited at her news to find him: Packing..._

_"Kyoya, what's going on? Why are you packing, why's everyone's so busy?"_

_Kyoya straightened up, his back to her. "I am going to America, to help expand my father's business. I will not be back for a long time. I am leaving in an hour."_

_"But why? What about me, about us? You're ready to throw it all away? What we had? You're ready to throw away our love?" She still didn't believe it, refused to believe it. That the cold voice coming at her in a blizzard of cold decisive words, was coming from Kyoya. But she could feel her heart crack..._

_Kyoya turned around at this. "Baka, how could you think that I Ootori Kyoya, would stoop low enough to fall in love with you, a commoner?" Haruhi could see his eyes now. Black pits of indifference, her heart was broken now. _

_"Do you mean... All of it was a lie... everything?" Haruhi was crying now, she clutched his arm, but she didn't care how pathetic she looked. "You won't stay? Why, you could probably refuse to go, why didn't you"_

_Kyoya gritted his teeth. " Don't you understand? No, I won't stay, and I am going now. I have wasted enough time with you," he spat._

_That was it. The last piece, now her heart lay in pieces fallen at her feet. And as she slid slowly to the floor, Kyoya turned around, grabbed his suitcase, and went out the door. Out of her life._

_When she heard the door slam, she clutched her stomach and cried loudly, not even trying to muffle her sobs._

_"What am I going to do, what are we going to do?"_

_End Flashback  
_

"okaa-san"

Haruhi was brought back to reality with a small hand on her face. There was a wet trail where her son's hand was on her cheek. And she found she had walked right past their apartment complex. Thank goodness that Kyouko at least, was still asleep.

"Why were you crying okaa-san?" Kyoya asked her, with all the innocence of a three year-old.

"Silly," said Haruhi laughing a little, "it was just the rain." Kyoya continued to wipe away the wet trail from her face, as Haruhi went back to her spartment, said hello to the guard, and took the elevator to her floor. The tenth floor. There was still alot of things to do before her old friends arrived.

"But okaa-san," stated Kyoya as Haruhi put Kyouko on the couch and set him back on his feet. "There aren't any clouds tonight."

Haruhi turned around slowly, not ready to wake up her father, and said" Sometimes honey, there are raindrops even when there are no clouds in the sky," she said quietly. Then she went forward and wrapped Kyoya in her arms, and it was a rescue in reverse.

Something so beautiful that no one in Heaven could fake: The care a child took with an adult.

'There's a difference', Haruhi thought. 'There's a difference between Kyoya and his father. Kyoya is here to comfort me, when he isn't.

Haruhi slowly got up from her son's embrace. "Go wake grandpa while I wake up Kyouko, kay Kyoya?"

"Okay!" And Kyoya ran excitedly to his Grandfather's room to wake him up. Because Haruhi made so much money after being a lawyer, her father no longer had to crossdress, except of course, when he wanted to visit his old friends. So Ranka-san went back to being Ryoji once again.

'Yes', Haruhi contemplated before waking up her daughter, 'it does rain without clouds, and there have been enough cloudless rainstorms to last me a lifetime.' Despite this she had to rise from her despair and raise two children, with the host club( minus one member) to support her, she was alright.

She was alright, because she was one of the top lawyers after three years of hard work and strain. She had to get back up, and now she will defend people who can't defend themselves, because she knows what that feels like. And she is happy with her life, she would make it without a main man in her life. As long as she had her children and her faithful friends.

Yes she was happy, but every now and then, a picture, or an article, would rear up and remind her of all that used to be. All the things she could've had, and all the things she was stripped of, and the pang of longing would hit her again with full force.

And the cloudless rainstorm would come again, no matter how much she longed for it to come back another day.

**A'N: Yes I know I made Kyoya mean in this chapter, but I'll make him introduce himself, and redeem himself, in later chapters... Just wait and see, kay?**

**Arigatou minna-san, for reading. XD**

**Reviews, make me happier though... XD XD XD**


	3. A Host Club Reunion

A/N: Now to introduce the rest of the host club members… Kyoya is next chapter. I promise, he gets his own chapter.

Disclaimer: Take away my sunshine why don't you… T-T

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Chapter 3: A Host Club Reunion

"_I learned long ago not to wrestle a pig. You get dirty, and besides, the pig likes it."-George Bernard Shaw_

Haruhi shook her daughter gently. "Time to wake up Kyouko or you might miss Hunny and Mori oji-san."

"Na…ni?" Kyouko asked, slowly opening her onyx eyes. In the background Haruhi could hear her father waking up.

"Time to wake up. Hunny and Mori are coming. With sweets." And without further ado, Kyouko was up completely, eager for Hunny and Mori to come and visit. Her father came into the room, wearing pants and a shirt.

"Oh Haruhi," Fujioka Ryoji said, yawning as he came into the room. "I forgot to tell you, Hunny and Mori called, they said they're bringing the Hitachiins and Tamaki over too."

"NANI!!" Haruhi yelped. It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Fate really was cruel sometimes. Kyoya rushed to answer the door…

A series of things happened at once.

First, a blonde blur shot out from the door, attaching itself to Haruhi's leg and yelling, "HARU-CHAN!"

Second, the tall figure of Morinozuka Takashi came in, and brought a box of cakes, putting it on a nearby table. Then he came closer to Haruhi to keep an eye on Hunny.

Third, the twins picked up one child each. Hikaru was tickling Kyoya, and Kyoya was shrieking with joy. While Kaoru held Kyouko who was almost strangling his neck.

Finally, the grand arrival of the king, who screamed out "my DAUGHTER, where ARE you?" And ran to the general direction of Haruhi. Only to be squashed under her _real _father's foot. Ryoji was saying things like, "How DARE you talk to MY daughter like that." And "Why are you so familiar with her anyway, my Haruhi would never be seen with the likes of you, you idiot."

Haruhi sighed. She could already feel a headache coming on.

After getting all of the host club members into the living room (even Tamaki with a footprint on his face) and seated on the couches, Haruhi could finally relax. A bit.

Hunny was passing out cakes. Kyouko was in Tamaki's lap, and Kyoya was beside Mori.

Kyoya seemed to like the stoic man, and Kyouko just liked being spoiled by Tamaki.

"So my little _Hime_, how have you been doing?" Tamaki asked to a giggling Kyouko.

"Fine, Tamaki oji-san." She said cutely smiling up at him.

"Ahh, so cute," Tamaki sighed, and if it were Haruhi, he would have already started strangling her with a hug. But The day after Kyouko was born, Haruhi told him expressly that if he ever tried to do that to Kyouko, he would regret it. So he never did, much to the mother's relief.

When Kyouko was given her cake, which was chocolate with a milk chocolate bunny on it. She said, "Thank you Hunny and Mori oji-san! You always bring the best sweets!"

"You're welcome, Kyouko!" Replied Hunny. He still didn't lose his cutesy voice.

"Thank you from me as well," Kyoya said quietly. He worried Haruhi sometimes, whenever company came he grew withdrawn, so dangerously like his father.

The rest of the adults were looking on. At first glance, they seemed distant, removed from each other. But Haruhi could see the covert glances and worried looks that Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori and Hunny were casting her way. In a way she was glad to have such close friends. But at other times she felt that they could read her so completely that they knew her problems before she did. They would be talking after dinner, when Kyouko and Kyoya went to sleep.

It was already 7:00 by the time everyone finished their cakes. Time to start dinner.

"Kyouko, Kyoya, since me and Grandpa are going to be starting dinner, what would you like to eat.?" Haruhi asked.

"Curry!"

"Curry!"

They both yelled at once. "Well curry it is then, would you like to watch t.v. with your oji-sans, or play a board game with them?"

Kyouko and Kyoya looked at each other slowly, then at their mother. "Well," Kyouko started.

"We wanted to hear Kaoru and Hikaru oji-san to tell us more stories about when you were in high school together." Kyoya finished quickly. They both looked hopefully at their mother. And who was she, Haruhi to deny them the simple pleasure at laughing at her embarrassment?

"Well okay, but I'll have to warn you that some of them are very embarrassing for you okaa-san, yes you can." Haruhi relented. But before she went to the kitchen with her father she warned the twins with her eyes to make the stories suitable. They were the twins, after all, and who knew how they might spin the stories from the truth?

Before she reached the kitchen however, Mori and Hunny rose from their seats.

"Let us help you with dinner." They both said. Haruhi knew that this was their way to ask her questions while the Twins and Tamaki were preoccupied with their stories. They could hear laughter even from the kitchen, at the other side of the apartment.

When in the kitchen, she set Mori to chopping the beef, and Hunny was slicing and peeling potatoes while Haruhi was getting the sauce ready and cooking the rice. Her father, with nothing to do, went back to the living room to hear stories with the children.

_Come back,_ Haruhi wanted to say, but the words never left her lips, and the door closed shut.

"Haruhi," Mori said, unconcealed tenderness in his voice. "Kyoya, he is…"

Before he could finish however, he was interrupted by Haruhi, her back was facing him. She was hunched over the pot of curry. "Can we," she whispered. "Talk about this later please?" Her bangs were covering her eyes. Her voice held pain, Mori could hear. He wanted to comfort her, hold her in his arms. But he knew she didn't want it, she wanted to be independent, so she wouldn't need anyone else again. Not even the people who loved her.

Hunny watched it all. He could see the struggle in Takashi's eyes. They were both precious people to him, and he hated to see them hurt. 'You loved her didn't you Takashi? And you still do.' Hunny thought with sadness, cursing, once again, the man who hurt them both.

Haruhi turned around, taking both the beef and potatoes, and putting it into the pot with the curry. She was also making cream of mushroom soup, from the can, and everything was almost done. Before she could go back to avoiding Mori however, he quickly tipped her chin up using his hand, making her look in his eyes.

Her eyes were full of unshed tears. It hurt Mori deeply. He waited before whispering, "Please know that you aren't alone." Haruhi wanted to go, to leave, to runaway. But wasn't it time to face her problems, and no one would care if she was weak behind closed doors, would they?

So, slowly, Haruhi leaned her face into a strong shoulder. Hunny was gone setting the table, to give them privacy.

Mori wanted to embrace her and tell her she could count on him, but she would just go away again, elusive as a butterfly. So he stood patiently while he could feel tears slowly soaking his shirt. It didn't matter if reality was cruel, as long as it was only the two of them, being embraced by spiced air and alone from the world.

Haruhi slowly stood up, leaving the comfort of Mori, and murmured, "Arigatou…. Takashi." The sound of his name on her lips was relieving. It was exciting. Haruhi turned back to the stove, turned it off, and was a mother again.

"Could you call everyone in, Mori?" Haruhi asked. "Everything's ready, also, can you tell Hunny and my father to come and help me with all of this?"

"Ah," he said, and proceeded to do as he was told.

When he left, Haruhi hit her head against the cabinet a couple times thinking, 'Why did you do that? You know he loves you, stop leading him on!' Yes she knew the truth. But she also knew deep inside, that even though Mori was a great guy, She could never fall in love with him. She looked at him like an older brother. And then there was Kyoya. _Kyoya._ No one not even Mori, could replace him, the father of her children. She was angry at him, but she was more angry at herself, for pining after him after so long.

'Stop leading him on, you have to tell him.' Yes she did, but she also knew that Mori was not naïve. He knew what would be coming, even if he never said it, for talking was never his art. He acted, and spoke little. And she could see the signs. It was in the way he looked at her with sadness and longing, every time he thought he would go unnoticed. He knew she could not love him. But the only thing that was puzzling Haruhi was whether it hurt him more, or her more.

Finally finished, she went into the dining room where everyone was waiting for her. She took her seat in between Kyouko and Kyoya. Right across from Mori.

"What are you waiting for, guys, let's eat!" Haruhi said, and they all did.

Haruhi kept her eyes concentrated on her meal, refusing to look up at Mori. Tamaki was complaining because her father "accidentally" spilled hot curry on him. The twins were looking at Tamaki with mischief in their eyes, and Hunny was eating a lot. Some things do always stay the same.

After dinner, Hunny and Haruhi were washing dishes, drying them, and putting them away. Hunny was putting them away faster than a normal person, he had excellent hand eye coordination. 'Sometimes martial arts does come in handy.' Haruhi guessed.

By then it was already 8:30, time for Kyouko and Kyoya to go to bed. This of course, was met with resistance from the kids.

"Awww, okaa-san," Kyoya complained. "It isn't everyday that all of our oji-sans come over. Can we stay up a bit longer? I'm not tired!" This however, was disproved when Kyoya let out a wide yawn. Kyouko was already asleep.

"Come on Kyoya, I'll get Tamaki oji-san to tell you another story, and I'll sing you a song, okay?"

"Yay!" Kyoya exclaimed. He was quickly lifted up by Tamaki, and Kyouko by Haruhi. They went to the children's room.

Because it was only a three-bedroom apartment, Kyouko and Kyoya had to share a room. Both sides of the rooms were painted different colors. Originally, one side was pink for Kyouko, and the other side was painted baby blue for Kyoya.

This changed when they were both able to talk. So the room was repainted. Kyoya's side was now dark blue, so dark it was almost black. Already he was copying his father for his penchant of dark colors. Meanwhile, Kyouko had her room a bright yellow, Haruhi's favorite color, and hers as well. It was such a contrast, but it was what they wanted, and it was only colors, after all.

Kyouke was set down gently in her bed, already fast asleep, her chest rising and falling gently.

Kyoya was set down on his bed as well, and he was eagerly waiting for Tamaki's story. It was about a princess who was so beautiful, the Gods were jealous, and they stole her away. Only to be saved by a brave knight. Kyoya was transfixed by the story, and the storyteller, because Tamaki always had a way to make even simple things seem extraordinary.

After Tamaki was done, it was Haruhi's turn. She always sang one song first:

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_So please don't take my sunshine away."_

By the time she finished, Kyoya was already fast asleep. Haruhi gently stroked a lock of ink-black hair from his face. "You know I meant it, don't you?" Haruhi whispered. With a final kiss to his forehead, and a kiss on the cheek for Kyouko, she finally went out of the room with Tamaki behind her.

They were waiting for her, the host club and her father. Though this time, everyone's faces were serious. There was no escaping this. The hard truth. This was the reason everyone came, instead of just Hunny and Mori.

She looked around at them all, friends all of them. And yet they had all changed from their high school days.

They were all adults now. It was time to get started.

"Yes, I know." Haruhi sighed. "Kyoya…he's back"

The room was silent, until Tamaki asked, with a serious look for once, "What will you do?"

They were all waiting for the answer, she out of all of them, had changed the most. Other than the alarming fact that she was a mother, there was a certain concern about her, for her children. A certain shouldering of more responsibility. She was not as naïve as she once was. There was fight in her eyes, but what worried her friends and father most was the sadness. She tried to hide it, but she was never so good at concealing her emotions. And nowadays, it took more than it used to, to see her smile.

"I don't know," she said hopelessly. "I haven't even begun to forget him, just seeing a picture makes my heart beat faster and tears come into my eyes."

"Will you tell him about…" Kaoru asked, not willing to finish the sentence.

…"About his children? Yes of course, he is the father. It is only fair… Kyoya is becoming more like his father everyday." Haruhi smiled humorlessly. "I guess it is my fault for naming him after his father though, isn't it?"

"He will probably call me tomorrow," Tamaki stated grimly. "Would you like to meet with him, to tell him the news?"

"No please," Haruhi cried. "I couldn't stand it if I saw him, maybe later, but not now. It's Kyoya's and Kyouko's birthday next week. I just want one more week before facing him. And telling the children the truth."

Haruhi was crying now. She used to cry roughly three times a year, now she found she cried every time she thought about him. Could that be considered growing up?

Haruhi felt strong arms lifting her up, and she didn't care this time if anyone saw. She was crying in Mori's embrace.

"Oh, honey," she could hear her father say. "I never thought I was going to be a Grandpa so soon, but it was one of the best moments of my life, I'm sure it was the same for you. Stop thinking of the things you left behind, but the things you were given. I learned that the day your mother died." Her father was rubbing circles into her back, like he did when he was little. "There is still time to say sorry, and hear someone say sorry, as long as you're still here. Think about that, and maybe when you meet Kyoya, you can face him better knowing this."

It was one of the most intelligent and wisest things she had ever heard him say. And Ryoji never failed to put a smile on his daughter's face.

Haruhi slowly got out of Mori's arms, though she missed his warmth. "Arigatou, minna-san, for always being there for me," she said wiping the tears from her face.

It was already 9:20. She had to go to work tomorrow. So she hugged everyone goodbye, and they all went their separate ways. She left Mori for last. "Thank you Takashi, for being there." Mori held her tightly in response.

When Haruhi closed the door however, the host club stayed together. They went to a nearby café.

When they were seated, Hikaru finally spoke. "Ahh, Kaoru, why did you jab me every time I tried to talk? I probably have a bruise or two now because of it."

"Because," Kaoru started, always the voice of reason. "What you would have had to say would have hurt Haruhi more than she already was. She was already crying as it is, I knew you would make it worse."

"Well, Kyoya deserves it!" Hikaru stated irritably. "That jerk left one of our best friends crying and pregnant. What kind of man does that to a woman?"

"To be fair, Hika-chan," Hunny started quietly. "Kyo-chan never knew she was pregnant."

"Well," Hikaru faltered. "He left her, and no one can deny the fact that he left willingly, not even you Tamaki." Hikaru ran an agitated hand through his hair, effectively ruining it. "God, I don't know why Haruhi fell in love with him I mean Mori loves her still, and Tamaki and…" At this he faltered.

"Tamaki and you both loved Haruhi, and so do I," Mori cut in.

"I still want to give Kyoya a piece of my mind though," Hikaru muttered.

"I think there is a way to do that," Tamaki interrupted. "When I go visit him tomorrow, you can all come with me. I want to say things to him as well. But as long as we are all agreed that there will be no blows exchanged." And this time Tamaki did not look at Hikaru and Kaoru, but at Mori instead. Mori gave a short nod.

'What are you thinking?' Kaoru thought, 'There is definitely going to be some chaos. Why would you deliberately set up such a potential catastrophe?'

"Then it is agreed," Tamaki said. "Tomorrow seems like a perfect day for a host club reunion."

Meanwhile, in Haruhi's apartment, she had a bad feeling. 'Maybe after work I'll go see Kyoya, I have a feeling that the rest of the host club will contain themselves. Especially Hikaru. I've been trying to think positive dad, and I think you were right. I have Kyoya and Kyouko he can't hurt me anymore.'

'Well,' she thought with a resigned sigh. 'He can't hurt me more than he already has.'

And with that thought, Haruhi Fujioka fell asleep, into the land of dreams.

A/N: Woah, that was a long chapter! Kyoya (grown-up Kyoya) is finally coming in the next chapter! But the question is, will he be redeeming himself or damning himself? And will his friends forgive him, most importantly… Will Haruhi forgive him?

Okaa-san: The term for mother in Japanese

Oji-san: Uncle. Like, a very close friend of the family who you would call and uncle.

Next chapter: **Coming home to Regrets and Retribution**

Thanks for Reviewing guys! You make me happy… XD XD

Ja ne!


	4. Coming Home to Regrets and Retribution

A/N: I thank all of my reviewers. Thanks guys… and also…. EXAMS ARE DONE!!! YAY!!!!! Wow It's finally over, and to celebrate… I'm giving you another chapter! And Kyoya's in it this time too!!! (adult Kyoya)

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Ouran. I mean, if I did, Kyoya and Haruhi would so be married already. XD

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 4: Coming Home to Regrets and Retribution

"_Where does a smile go? I don't mean the physical pulling of muscles around the mouth, but the joy that speaks through the eyes? My eyes. I did smile again after that day, but who was I trying to kid?"-Ian Bone-Fat Kid Saves World_

"_I know just how it feels to think of the wrong thing to say too late."-Robert Frost_

Kyoya Ootori stepped into his room. At home at last. It was the afternoon still, and his private jet had landed half an hour ago. Right on time, as always.

After three long years in business negotiations in America to try and expand the Ootori empire, he was finally home. And he was finally the named heir of the empire he helped build to its former glory.

Kyoya surveyed the area. It was the same as when he left it. A black room done in the modern style, a king-size bed with white sheets and black feather-down pillows. Also his office, was done in the same style and had a grand view of the Ootori estate.

Originally he would have been happy to see this. He would have celebrated his success and position in his father's company. Something he had sacrificed so much for.

But something was missing. Memories stabbed his mind like a sword through butter. It happened so long ago. Was it really here, in this room, he left the one woman he loved?

**_Flashback: June 28, 2007 _**

_**Kyoya was angry… Seething. All the servants steered clear from him, and he felt his vision was just a haze of red. He threw his chair over, and knocked the things from his desk, but it did not sate his anger. 'How can father do this to me?'**_

_**He remembered the meeting clearly. How expectant he had been when he had sat in his father's study. He did not know that the news was so… unpleasant…**_

_**His father, one of the coldest men alive and a leader in Japanese business, sat before him.**_

"**_You know well Kyoya, that I am to choose the successor to my company soon." Kyoya said nothing, but gave a quick nod._**

"_**I have chosen it to be you." Yoshio Ootori said. This sentence caused a great reaction in Kyoya but he hid it well as he was taught.**_

"_**But only on one condition," Yoshio continued. "You must separate yourself from that girl you are so attached to: Fujioka Haruhi. You will be spending a minimum of three years in America, to expand our business to the wide reaches of the world. Then I will make you the true successor on paper. I know you will not fail me."**_

_**Yoshio smirked. "And if you refuse this so generous an offer, I will personally see to it that Fujioka will have… trouble… finding a job. I will also hand the company to one of your brothers. Do you accept these conditions?"**_

_**Kyoya's mind was reeling, and his heart was screaming out a denial. How could he accept those terms? The vicious scales of fate were being weighed in his mind: Wither he lost the company he worked his whole life toward… Or, he would lose the woman he loved with all his heart. He would much rather take Haruhi away, and go somewhere far away. Away from greed, and pride, and a father who would never understand.**_

'_**But wait…' His mind called him back. 'Didn't father just say… that he would threaten Haruhi's future if I don't agree? How can I keep her from the future she always wanted? I know what father can do to big company's, what will he do to a commoner like Haruhi?'**_

**_And with this decided, Kyoya made his choice. "Yes father, I will go to America with you." And when he said that, it felt as if the world was crashing around him._**

_**Yoshio got out of his chair, and walked over to his youngest son. "Well done Kyoya."**_

_**Yoshio smiled. "I knew you would make the right choice." With that said, He dismissed Kyoya, and Kyoya walked stiffly to his room.**_

**_That was where the chaos started. An angry shadow king was not what anyone wanted. Kyoya was throwing things around in his office, and he punched a shelf so hard that the wood cracked. He would be leaving in three hours. As always, Yoshio Ootori was proving his efficiency. And Kyoys felt just like a company that his father had just conquered. Or one he had just bribed into folding._**

_**He heard a knock on his door, who would dare disturb him now?**_

**_And in came… Haruhi. He could tell just by the way she walked. She smelled like Sakura blossoms… 'How will I tell her?' But it was time. Kyoya had no choice, not turning around, he tried desperately to recover his calm façade. _**

_**He started to pretend to pack, he would have to do it later anyway.**_

**_"Kyoya, what's going on? Why are you packing, why's everyone's so busy?" Haruhi called to him in a concerned voice. _**

_**Kyoya straightened up slowly. It felt as if the weight of the world was at his shoulders.**_

**_"I am going to America, to help expand my father's business. I will not be back for a long time. I am leaving in an hour." He mentally cringed at his own voice, it was so cold. But what Haruhi said next, froze him even more._**

**_"But why? What about me, about us? You're ready to throw it all away? What we had? You're ready to throw away our love?" 'No.' Kyoya thought. 'I am not ready, but I have to. Don't you see, I'm doing this all for you. For your future.' He felt as if he were breaking and he barely choked out the next sentence. Turning around to face her, he said:_**

**_"Baka, how could you think that I Ootori Kyoya, would stoop low enough to fall in love with you, a commoner?" 'It hurts, so much, Haruhi…'_**

_**"Do you mean... All of it was a lie... everything?"**_

'_**NO! If it was all a lie then it would have been the most beautiful lie ever made.' These thoughts were made uselessly, though. It takes words, not ideas, to be heard. Kyoya shuddered as Haruhi gripped his arm. He could hear her crying.**_

**_"You won't stay? Why, you could probably refuse to go, why didn't you?" Haruhi was asking him._**

'_**It was for you, all for you. Don't you know how it's hurting me, too?' Kyoya wanted to take her in his arms then, but that would undo everything, and how could he go through this again?**_

_**He forced himself to bite out another sentence as he zipped up his suitcase with his laptop, and his notes. And he also slipped in the photo of Haruhi on his desk. Thankfully, her eyes were too tear-filled to see this one action.**_

**_" Don't you understand? No, I won't stay, and I am going now. I have wasted enough time with you," and with that, Kyoya picked up his suitcase, and walked out of his office. He slammed the door behind him._**

_**Kyoya walked all the way to the family living room, which was on the second floor, while his room and office were on the fourth floor. The living room was mercifully empty. The windows were open, letting in the bright sun from outside. Kyoya cursed it then.**_

**_He called for his head maid, Tsukino, to him._**

"**_Yes Kyoya-sama?" Tsukino came forward five minutes later._**

"**_Tsukino, would you please escort Fujioka Haruhi from my office? Also get someone to pack my bags for me, I am leaving to America soon." His voice was cold, and his trusted servant of 9 years was looking at him strangely. She too, had grown fond of Haruhi Fujioka. From the moment she stepped into the house, Haruhi charmed the old lady senseless._**

"**_As you wish, Kyoya-sama." Walking away, Tsukino shook her head sadly. 'What have you done Kyoya, what have you done?'_**

_**Kyoya was thinking the same thing sitting on the couch in the living room. After a while, Kyoya felt something stinging his eyes, and something warm trickling down his cheeks. His hand went up to wipe it off, whatever it was.**_

_**His hand came away wet with tears.**_

**_End Flashback_**

Kyoya sat in the chair of his office, his head in his hands. How could he explain himself to Haruhi? He still wanted her, even after all this time. Even being across the ocean from her solidified one fact: No one could ever replace Haruhi.

A knock ran through the room, but it was not Haruhi this time. It was Tsukino, his maid.

"Kyoya-sama, your chichi-ue wishes to speak with you in his study." Kyoya sighed, it was just like his father to demand his presence the day he came back.

"Fine." Kyoya got out of his chair. "I will see him."

When he was leaving the room however, he was stopped by Tsukino's voice.

"Kyoya-sama, in all of the years I have served you, the day you left I saw you do one of the most dishonorable things a man can do." She sighed. "Despite this, if I may say, Kyoya-sama… It is good to have you home." With that said, his maid preceded Kyoya out of the room. And he just stood there, mouth slightly agape, shocked.

By some force of magic, Kyoya eventually found himself once again in the familiar office of his fether Ootori Yoshio. And once again, the young man found himself the target of cold piercing eyes, the same eyes he saw every time he looked in a mirror.

"Congratulations Kyoya, you have completed your task. You are now the successor to the Ootori empire."

Kyoya only made a nod of assent.

"I have noticed you have changed, my son. In our correspondence over the phone, you have grown colder toward me. I think I am right to credit this to one, Fujioka Haruhi. Am I correct?"

Kyoya sid nothing, but Yoshio could see a strange flicker in his son's eyes, a slight change in his posture. Yoshio took that as a yes.

"Well Kyoya I am about to say something that may indeed please you. You are free." Yoshio cleared his throat. "You are free to go back to that girl, she is a successful lawyer now, and I have deemed her worthy to enter our society."

Kyoya could feel that his jaw wanted to drop… 'How… Has hell finally frozen over?'

Yoshio continued on, and Kyoya froze, remembering the last time he had jumped to conclusions. "There is something you should know, Kyoya, that is very important. I expect you to marry her after I divulge this piece of information…"

"Marry?" Kyoya scoffed. "I was under the distinct impression that you hated Haruhi. You deigned to separate us, and ship me off an ocean away."

"You misunderstand, Kyoya." Yoshio interrupted before his son's anger could be unleashed. "That was a test. For you to prove your mettle. Often in the business world, people can be just as hard as I was with you then. I actually approved of your relationship. And it will be… important… to this family that you continue a relationship with her."

"Continue..!" Kyoya burst out. "With what father? I left her. With no means of contact and I left her in a cruel way. I doubt even angels could be so forgiving."

"Well", Yoshio continued. "I am sure you can handle it. I have been watching Fujioka Haruhi as of late, and I feel there is something you must know."

Kyoya waited patiently, gritting his teeth.

"Son… This Fujioka Haruhi is one of the most admirable women I have met… And that is fortunate because she also has your…"

A/N: I really was going to leave the chapter at that. But I won't be that cruel. Now, when you're all waiting for Yoshio to finish his sentence… Let's go and see what Haruhi is up to…

In a law office in the higher end of Tokyo, a young woman sneezed at her desk.

Haruhi rubbed at her nose irritably. 'Someone must be talking about me…'

Haruhi was a lawyer working at a law firm called **Kurosaki, Taisho & Associates. **She had fond memories in the place, because it was here that she got her first internship, and slowly made her way up to become one of the top lawyers in Japan in only three years. She also liked her bosses, who of course, were partners. Ichigo Kurosaki, and Inuyasha Taisho. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

Sure, Inuyasha was a bit arrogant, and Ichigo was a bit cold, but they were great lawyers in action. She looked up to them, and they gave her their respect in return. Inuyasha was 35 and married with two kids. Ichigo was married too, but didn't have kids yet. Ichigo was 40.

She also knew Inuyasha distantly because his brother, Sesshomaru, was a well-known business partner to the Ootori empire. Although the Taisho industries were currently focused on the European market.

Haruhi sighed. It was just that kind of day when one didn't want to work. It was just Monday. She already had two clients, one she would be representing on Wednesday, and one on Thursday. She just had to review their cases and their defences, and figure out how to go from there. She already did most of her work over the weekend. So she just took a moment to reminisce about one of her first cases.

_**Flasback: July 12, 2007**_

_**Coming out of law school, Haruhi was voiced as a prodigy. But she had always shied away from such compliments, anyway, it took a few months to get back on her feet after the…incident….**_

_**The one case that really put her on the map though, was the murder case of Megumi Hatori and her convicted murderer Noriko Takemo. It was Megumi's brother who testified against Takemo. The main problem was the evidence, or lack there of. Takemo had a perfect alibi, and there was no direct evidence pointing to the convicted.**_

_**Haruhi had spent nights poring over records and police reports. Until she had found something intriguing. The police had found a picture of what seemed to be the back of a body. On the person's back was a series of tattoos. Intertwining serpents that were eating each other. The picture was found in Megumi's hand at the scene of the crime.**_

**_So Haruhi, led on this clue alone, scoured all of the tattoo parlors in Tokyo. And there were A LOT. She narrowed down the field to only those experienced enough to do the work, and she also singled out the tattoo parlors that only did girly designs. Her long search took her to all sorts of places in the city. She kept on getting negative results, until one man said he recognized that same picture. It was hanging on the wall at a tattoo parlor called: Devil's Bend._**

**_Though her father worried about her and her…condition…(it had already been four months since the case was started and five since Kyoya left) she went to wear it was. And she asked the man there if he remembered who had the tattoo done. _**

_**He did. Turns out it was Senshi Takemoto, leader of one of the most feared gangs in Tokyo. **_

_**Haruhi slowly unraveled a much more sinister plot. Megumi, as it turned out, was not the only victim. At least 16 others who were already on the missing lists in the Tokyo Police Station.**_

_**When Haruhi finally set this up before court, it was unanimously agreed that both Senshi Takemoto and Noriko Takemo and various member's of Senshi's group, were guilty.**_

_**Megumi's brother, Enoki, hugged Haruhi tight when the announcement was made.( But not too tight, since Haruhi was still seven months pregnant) He said to a modest lawyer fresh from law school:**_

"_**Thank you Fujioka Haruhi. You have given our family, and many others in Tokyo, hope. Hope to move on and be happy, and live our lives. Even if we are bereft of an important person in our lives. My sister can rest in peace now, thank you."**_

_**And with that, Enoki Hatori and Haruhi Fujioka walked out of the courtroom in the midst of a standing ovation.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sure cases weren't as exciting as that one. But Haruhi was glad because of that. It let her spend more time with her children at home. She now had weekends off, but she usually worked at her desk during that time, after the kids were put to bed and she was alone in her room/office.

Yesterday night, what her father said: _"Stop thinking of the things you left behind, but the things you were given. I learned that the day your mother died. There is still time to say sorry, and hear someone say sorry, as long as you're still here. Think about that, and maybe when you meet Kyoya, you can face him better knowing this." _It really brought her back to the words that Eniko said to her so long ago.

They were both right. While she was here. While Kyoya was here, maybe they could…do what? Forgive each other? What did Kyoya have to forgive?

Haruhi sighed. 'I know that Kyoya won't be the perfect husband for me. But maybe… Maybe he could be a good father to his children. And then maybe I would find that… he didn't mean what he said that day…'

Haruhi shook out of her thoughts and looked down at her papers. They were simple cases really, fighting over custody of a child, domestic things, really. Ever since she made her real "debut" as a lawyer, everyone wanted _her_ to be the one to represent _their _case.

She looked at her watch. 2:30. 5:30 and she could go. Usually as a principle, Haruhi stayed and worked overtime, cleaning up files, looking over cases that would be lined up for her in the future, that sort of thing. ( A/N: As I mentioned earlier, Haruhi is a VERY wanted lawyer. A lot of clients are on a waiting list.)

'Maybe I'll leave early this time, just to make sure Tamaki and the others don't do anything too rash now that Kyoya's back.' So it was decided. She would leave at 5:00 and call Tamaki's mansion to see if he was home. If he wasn't, she was driving straight to Kyoya's house. She already warned her dad that she might be late coming home.

Now, back to more paperwork. Haruhi sighed. It was already turning out to be a long two and a half hours.

(Now Back to Kyoya!)

Now back at Yoshio's office….

"because she has your…" Yoshio hesitated, then was about to continue when…

There was a knock at the door.

Yoshio sighed inwardly. Who was it at a time like this? "Come in." He told the person at the door.

Tsukino came rushing forward. "Kyoya-sama, Yoshio-sama. There are visitors to see Kyoya-sama. They demand his presence immediately, sirs. What should I do?"

Yoshio stood up from his chair, angered. "Who dares? I told you that no one was to interrupt my meeting with Kyoya!"

"Pardon sir, but it is Suoh Tamaki, the Hitachiin brothers, Morinozuka Takashi, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Sir." Tsukino said, her eyes were glued firmly on the ground in front of her.

"Oh, is that so?" Yoshio stated, his eyebrow raised. He turned to his son who was watching this exchange with indifferent eyes. "Well, Kyoya, I think you should go and entertain your guests in the living room. We will continue our discussion later."

Kyoya nodded, and followed Tsukino out the door.

Haruhi checked the time on her watch, 5:00. She packed up her stuff, and signed out at the office. As a rule, you got to leave early as long as you worked later the next day. Well, Haruhi worked late almost everyday at the law office since she arrived, and the secretary at the front desk already knew.

Mrs. Yorito was the office secretary, and she winked at Haruhi as she walked by.

"Finally leaving us early, ne, Haruhi?" Mrs. Yorito was a generally friendly person sand like many people before her, had liked Haruhi the instant she met the girl.

"Yes Mrs. Yorito. I hope you have a good night, Take care of yourself, okay?" Haruhi replied as she left the building.

"I will if you do, Haruhi," Mrs.Yorito said to thin air. She tsked to herself. 'Looks like you need it more than I do, girl. I can't even remember the last time you took a vacation, and I don't think you've even had a man in your life since you came here.' Mrs.Yorito, despite her age, had a sharp eye, and though Haruhi hid it well with makeup, the secretary could see the dark circles under her eyes.

Also, when she was walking past, about to deliver the daily paper to Mr.Taisho, she saw Haruhi, just sitting at her desk. Her chin was in her hand, and she was just staring into space. Mrs.Yorito knew that if she knocked right then, Haruhi probably wouldn't even register her presence.

Mrs.Yorito sighed and got back to work. Frankly, it wasn't any of her business. Haruhi was a capable woman able to solve her own problems.

Meanwhile, in the outside parking lot, Haruhi was trying to do just that. Getting to her car, a 2009 Mitsubishi model, Haruhi took out her cell phone and called Tamaki's house.

Just as she feared, when the housekeeper answered, Haruhi asked where he was, stating that she was Haruhi. ( many of Tamaki's servants and her were on a first-name basis) The housekeeper, Irene, told her that Tamaki left for the Ootori mansion an hour ago.

Haruhi said her thanks and hung up, quickly getting into her car and heading straight to Kyoya's residence. If Tamaki was there, the rest of the host club would be.

And who knew what hell might break loose then.

Kyoya walked into the living room. All the host club members were assembled there, except for Haruhi. These people he had not seen, or even talked with, for at least four years.

They were no longer teenagers at school, and they were all serious. Tamaki stood up, and tried a smile, but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"Hello Kyoya. We thought we might give you a proper welcome home." And with that tone of voice, Kyoya knew that whatever was going to be discussed, was definitely not small.

It was about Haruhi.

Before anyone could open their mouths to continue, however, Kyoya beat them to it. "I am sure that whatever that needs to said can be said in my private quarters." And so, he went up there with them, to his room, his domain.

"Now we can begin," Kyoya said.

Hikaru was first. "You... You BASTARD! How dare you come back after so many phone calls. After you left Haruhi, and you never even gave any of us a headsup, or a phone call!" He yelled out, he was panting slightly, as is he was restraining the urge to punch the man in the face.

"I was busy with a prior commitment." Kyya said smoothly.

"But kyo-chan." Hunny said. "You left Haruhi, and you hurt her so much. She still isn't able to forget you, you know." Hunny lost his cute voice. He was… angry.

Little did they know, those words sent the mighty Kyoya Ootori reeling. _She still isn't able to forget you. _"That is her problem," Kyoya said. Though he really wanted to say the true reason for which he left. But how could he reconcile the past? What was done was done, wasn't it?

Kaoru was too busy restraining his brother to say anything. Though he did have enough time to send angry glares.

"We all love her you know," Tamaki said sadly. "But we know she won't love us, she will always love you. And even though she is a success after the Hatori case, she is still unfulfilled. Kyoya, she wanted you." Tamaki looked up at his friend as if to say: _Don't you see, Kyoya?_ Outside, the doors creaked, but it was ignored by those present."

Mori was last.

"We all love her, but she will not reciprocate. Though the one she loves left her. Was the Ootori company really worth so much?" Mori never wasted his words. And his were the ones that cut Kyoya the deepest. Kyoya knew that ever since Ouran, Mori held a strong desire for Haruhi.

All of the host club members stared at him, realization dawned on all of them at once.

Tamaki cleared his throat, while the other members of the host club shot poison daggers at Kyoya. "You still don't know do you, about Haruhi?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You still don't know that Haruhi has your…"

Haruhi drove up to the gate at the Ootori mansion, this action she had repeated so many times ago… such a long time ago.

Over the intercom, a familiar voice asked. "Who is visiting the Ootori mansion?" It was Tsukino's voice.

"It's me, Haruhi"

"Oh, dear, you've come back, I hope you knock some sense into Kyoya after what happened… last time." Tsukino was so happy that she was there.

"Tamaki and the others are there aren't they?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Tsukino asked, surprised.

"I'll tell you later, can you please open the gates?" When that command was obeyed, Haruhi drove her car up the long driveway, and hopped out, not even closing the door behind her.

Haruhi ran into the house. "Tsukino!" Haruhi called for her old friend. When she arrived Haruhi asked for a favor.

"Tsukino, can you tell me where Tamaki and the others are?"

"Well, they're in Kyoya-sama's room. Why?" But before Tsukino said that last word, Haruhi was already sprinting up the stairs.

Haruhi knew the house well, she had been there so many times in the past. _In the past._ She recognized well the old style of the house, yet some of the rooms were very modern. She also recognized the many antiques and rich fabrics. What she always remembered, was the color. Or lack of it. Almost all of the rooms were done in shades of black and white.

But Haruhi didn't have time to stand and admire her surroundings like she used to. She was finally at the door of Kyoya's rooms. And she heard voices:

"_We all love her you know. But we know she won't love us, she will always love you. And even though she is a success after the Hatori case, she is still unfulfilled. Kyoya, she wanted you." _ Tamaki, that was definitely Tamaki.

"_We all love her, but she will not reciprocate. Though the one she loves left her. Was the Ootori company really worth so much?" _'Oh Mori,' Haruhi thought. 'I'm so sorry.'

There was an empty silence.Until…

"You still don't know do you, about Haruhi?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You still don't know that Haruhi has your…" This was where she drew the line. Didn't she tell them all yesterday, that she would handle it? Didn't she tell them that she would be the one to tell Kyouya of… their children?

And with this, Haruhi opened the doors, finding herself in the middle of the room with what used to be the host club.

All eyes were on her, and they were all speechless. But Haruhi's focus was only on the man standing just a few feet in from of her.

The man she loved.

The Father to her children.

"…**Kyoya…"**

**A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I was going to separate it into three short chapters. One section for Haruhi, one for Kyoya and one for Tamaki, and do one chapter a day. But then I thought… _Well hell, I wouldn't want to have to wait for each chapter to come out._ So I just wrote it in one big bundle.**

**Anyway, if you're confused about the ages and stuff, here it goes:**

**Haruhi:  Okay, so when Haruhi graduated from Ouran she was 18. Add six more years of law school, and she was 24 when Kyoya left her. Remember, her left her after her _Law School!!_ Graduation. And so four years later without Kyoya, Haruhi is currently 28.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru are the same age as Haruhi, 28.**

**Kyoya and Tamaki are a year older than Haruhi, 29.**

**Hunny and Mori are 2 years older than Haruhi, they are 30.**

**Okay let's get Kyouko and Kyoya straight (the kids): Okay, Haruhi found out she was pregnant on June 28, 2007. She had her babies on March 18, 2008. Exactly nine months, almost. Their birthday is also coming up soon. That's when Haruhi will introduce Kyoya as the kid's father. But you'll have to wait for that!**

**Next Chapter: Confrontation and the Possibility of Forgiveness **

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, hope this chapter is good, in your opinion.**

**Keep Reviewing Please!!! XDXDXD**


	5. Confrontation and the Possibility of

A/N: This is the with Haruhi and Kyoya! (grown-up one) Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoy the story… don't worry, this is definitely not the last chapter.

Dedicated to people like: **Crashx, xxxxLostPuppyxxx, Von von, jenstar0009, ruinosekai, Hooplahs, Mori-love, Hoursloth, ExPIRed JellO, and, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot… Thanks guys, you make it all worth While! XD**

Disclaimer: Well, I'd like to have the host club for myself… (Hint, Hint For my next Christmas present) But too bad. XP

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Flashback**_

Now to the story…. XD Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Confrontation and the Possibility of Forgiveness

"_A little extra forgiveness never hurt."-Nancy Farmer- House of the Scorpion_

"_But you ain't change, eh? Not deep inside. You was a quiet little girl. Like you had a sadness deep-deep inside you. And it still there. Deep-deep inside you. As if you knowed things you shouldn't know." –Neil Bissoondath, The Worlds With in Her._

The mahogany double doors opened, revealing a slightly hassled, slightly angry, Haruhi.

The host club was stunned. Tamaki was cringing in on himself, waiting for Haruhi to strike at him. They _did_ come without her permission.

"…Kyoya…" Haruhi whispered.

Like a million little wishes, Kyoya felt her voice wash over him. She had changed. Her voice was softer, deeper, and more melodious than before. She had changed in all the time he had gone. Kyoya sincerely hoped he could explore all the ways she had changed in his absence. If she could forgive him.

But how could that be? Past words and actions separated the couple like an impenetrable barrier. Both sides had to agree before the barrier went down.

Haruhi stood frozen there. 'Oh, Kyoya.' And she felt herself falling in love all over again. Just like the foolish girl she was.

All those things were dear to her. The way his hair parted a little bit to the right. The way his eyes looked out from his glasses. The way he loosened his tie when he relaxed. The way he smiled slowly at her, making her think she was his alone. Why did she have to be so wrong?

Haruhi snapped out of herself. There was no way to change the past was there? She had to prepare herself, she took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. And right now, there were more important things to deal with than regrets and longing. She stalked over to Tamaki.

"What were you going to say Tamaki?" Haruhi was yelling at him. She was outraged, she expressly told all of them she would handle it all, eventually.

But the fates were nevertheless cruel, and today was going to be the day she would have to tell him. But that certainty didn't help in making her feel better.

Haruhi continued to advance on Tamaki, her finger poking into his chest. "What were you going to say Tamaki? I told you all yesterday, that I would handle it. But I knew you weren't going to listen. Instead, I get off work and call your house. Low and behold I hear you've gone to Kyoya's house, about to tell him what I was going to!" Tamaki was whimpering, trying to make her pity him. And Haruhi stopped, sighing.

"Why, you guys?" Haruhi turned around to face all of them. All of them had guilty looks on their faces, and were looking at the ground. Haruhi expressly ignored the black haired man standing in front of her, the only one whose eyes weren't on the ground.

"Can't you let me handle this just once? I know you're all worried about me. But let me say this to him, if nothing else. Okay?" Haruhi sighed again, rubbing her hands over her face, she made a request. "Can you please me and Kyoya alone, I have to be the one to say this." She could see they were all about to reject, but she added one more thing.

"…Please?" And with that, one by one, all of them left leaving the Ootori estate, leaving just her and Kyoya. Alone. For the first time in almost four whole years.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya started to say. But Haruhi interrupted.

"Please… Kyoya… there is something I have to tell you… Please sit down." Kyoya obeyed. His mind was whirling. 'What is it, what is so urgent about Haruhi that not only Tamaki, but my father have tried to tell me about?

Haruhi was still standing her back facing him, and she begun.

"Kyoya," Haruhi started in a soft voice. "That day… the day you left… You remember I was trying to tell you something, don't you?" How could he not remember? That very day had been imprinted in his memories and nightmares for years.

"Well, Kyoya." Haruhi took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that I…I was pregnant with your child."

Kyoya gasped, the first sign of any emotion he had shown in a long time. It all made sense. This was the reason his father wanted him to marry her. The reason Tamaki and the rest were angrier thatn they would have been in the first place…

"Did you get rid of the baby, then Haruhi?" Kyoya forced himself to choke out.

At this, Haruhi whirled around. "How could you? How could you presume that I could do something like that? No, I never got rid of the life inside of me. You had left, and it was the only thing you gave me as a parting gift." There was anger in her eyes, but Haruhi was crying now.

"Why did you come back? Have you come to satisfy your arrogance further?" Haruhi wished she would never have to go through all that pain again.

She thought, 'Don't you know how much you hurt me then? How much you're hurting me now?'

Haruhi sat down beside Kyoya. She was wiping at her eyes furiously, and would refuse to meet his gaze.

"Nine months later, on March 18, 2008, I gave birth to twins."

'Twins.' Kyoya thought. 'I left you alone while you had twins. How can I ever hope that you can forgive me?' Kyoya shook his head sadly, and waited for Haruhi to continue.

"I had one boy and one girl. Your son, I named after you. Fujioka Kyoya. Your daughter is named Fujioka Kyouko. Here is a picture." Haruhi took out her wallet, she had always thought purses were too troublesome. She took out a portrait of her and Kyoya and Kyouko, and gave it to Kyoya. Haruhi finally looked Kyoya in the eyes, to gauge his reaction.

Kyoya drew in a sharp breath. 'They're beautiful' Kyoya was awed and astounded. In all of his days he might never have seen anything more beautiful than the picture he held in his hand.

It was fall, you could tell by the way the tree in the distance was already coloring. Haruhi was there, in her arms she held two smiling children.

Two beautiful pairs of eyes stared back at the newly realized father. One set onyx, one set honey browned like their mother's. Both little children had heads of raven black hair. Unknowingly, Kyoya's finger reached up to trace the shape of the faces in the picture. They were both _his_ children.

Haruhi watched Kyoya's actions closely. 'Yes.' She thought. 'He's fallen in love with them already. I always knew he would be the kind of person… who would make a great father.'

Kyoya slowly gave the picture back, looking into Haruhi's eyes. She could read the sincerity in his next words.

"Our children.." Kyoya had to swallow over the lump in his throat. It was still a new concept for him. "They are beautiful," He finally said.

"Yes," Haruhi sighed, she had to give him at least a chance. Despite their past he was, and always would be, a father. "You can visit them on Saturday. It's when they're having their birthday. Then I can tell them the news."

"Yes of course, I will be there. You never told them who their father was, did you?" Kyoya asked.

"No, but I think Kyoya always suspected something." Haruhi smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day. She was still looking at Kyoya. "He takes after you, you know. He is very intelligent, more than his sister, which is saying something. He also likes dark colors, and is cool and calculating. But he was also there for me the most over the years."

"Haruhi," Kyoya said. He wanted to pull her into his arms, and explain everything to her. All of his reasons, and tell her that it hurt him too. Little did he know that his urge was almost identical to Mori's from the day before.

"Shh, Kyoya. Please.Don't say any more. You might hurt me again, and I wouldn't know how to take it."

"But," Kyoya said. "You don't understand I… I never meant for it to be this way. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Then what did you mean, Kyoya?" Haruhi stood up. "Did you think that I wouldn't be hurt when you left? It wasn't even the fact that I was pregnant, really. You left for nearly four years. Four years! Without even a word to any of your friends or to me. And I thought you loved me, but I learned I was a fool."

Haruhi felt arms encircling her waist, Kyoya was embracing her from behind. Though Haruhi would never allow herself to lean back against him. Tears were already in her eyes, if she relented, she might never stop crying.

And what would she do then?

"You were never a fool," Kyoya whispered harshly. "It was me, all me. Will you let me explain myself? Will you ever forgive me?"

"No." Haruhi whispered. She felt Kyoya stiffen behind her. Haruhi gently pried his arms from her waist, and turned around. Already she was missing the warmth he gave when he held her.

"No I will not let you explain yourself. Whether I ever forgive you or not, is yet unseen." Haruhi took a deep breath. "The past is the past. The future is the future, no matter what explanations you have ready, or the proof to back them up. It won't change anything." Kyoya remained silent, so Haruhi continued.

"Forgiveness… Seems a very long way off. But I want to begin again. I want to start our relationship all over again. You are Kyouko's and Kyoya's father. If it is alright with you, of course."

Kyoya was reeling. With happiness. She would forgive him? She could forgive him, without even an explanation? "Yes of course." But there was one question Kyoya wanted to ask above all.

"Will you be able to love me again?"

Haruhi gasped. This was the one question she most anticipated. The one she was most unprepared for. Slowly leaning forward, Haruhi didn't stop until her face was resting in the crook of his shoulder. Then she whispered:

"Baka. Don't you know by now I never stopped loving you?"

With that said, Haruhi leaned back again, and smiled her sweet smile. "Don't forget. Kyoya and Kyouko's birthday is on Saturday. My apartment building is the Okero building in the high end part of Tokyo. My home is number 568."

"I understand. Thank you, for giving me a second chance, Haruhi."

Haruhi's smile turned sad. "I just hope my decision won't turn out to be the wrong one. Don't disappoint me Kyoya. I don't think I could ever give, even you, a third chance."

And with that, Haruhi walked out of the room, leaving Kyoya alone at last.

Kyoya made a vow then. 'I promise, no matter how long it takes. I will earn your forgiveness, Haruhi. Even if it takes my whole life. I promise I will love our children.'

Little did he know, Haruhi had less time than anyone thought.

Haruhi drove home after leaving Kyoya's mansion. She had felt strangely tired these past few weeks, but Haruhi shook it off, attributing it to all the stress.

When Haruhi finally arrived home, it was already 7:00. There was leftovers on the table and a note.

_Haruhi,_

_Me and the kids went to the park, here are the leftovers from dinner. I promise we'll be home by 8:00_

_Your Father._

Haruhi smiled. Apparently, her father couldn't resist pleasing his Grandchildren.

The smile faded as she thought of her conversation with Kyoya. 'Okaa-san, what am I going to do? Can I forgive him?' But to Haruhi's disappointment, no answers came.

Haruhi suddenly had an urge to through up. She ran to the bathroom.

She closed her eyes, and threw something up in the sink. Strange, but it didn't feel like vomit should when coming out.

Haruhi opened her eyes and gasped. Something red was going down the drain.

She was coughing up blood…

**A/N: Haruhi is obviously sick but with what? It will be revealed in the coming chapters. Anyway, sorry this one was shorter than my other ones, but yeah… The next one takes place a few days later: Kyoya's and Kyouko's birthday, when Kyoya is revealed as their father!!!!**

**Next chapter: Birthday Surprises**

**Anyway, that's coming soon. Thank you for reviewing! XDXD**


	6. Birthday Surprises

A/N: Yep… This is the Birthday party. Hehehe… Kyouko and Kyoya are turning four, and they finally find out who their father is…. There will also be some Mori X Haruhi moments and even Haruhi X Kyoya moments! XD

Disclaimer: Doesn't the title "Disclaimer" speak for itself??? I don't own Ouran...geesh...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Flashback**_

Chapter six: Birthday Surprises

**Previously: _Haruhi opened her eyes and gasped. Something red was going down the drain._**

**_She was coughing up blood…_**

"_You will make all kinds of mistakes: but as long as you are generous and true and also fierce you cannot hurt the world or even seriously distress her."-Winston Churchill_

"_It doesn't matter who you are or what you look like, so long as somebody loves you."_

_-Roald Dahl-The Witches _

Haruhi looked out the window of her bedroom, waiting for the sun to rise over Tokyo. 'This is the day. Kyouko and Kyoya's birthday. Kyoya will be their father from now on. I hope.'

Haruhi found she was not yet ready to leave the room. All the preparations were made. Haruhi decorated the apartment with streamers and a sign that read: Happy Birthday! She got the cake last night, one that was vanilla with strawberries on top. It said in chocolate letters: Happy 4th Kyoya and Kyouko! It also had a bunny on top of it.

The presents were bought and wrapped, waiting to be accompanied by others. Tamaki and the rest were coming around noon. Along with Kyoya. Haruhi sighed. That was the one thing she wasn't looking forward to in the day.

Finally deciding that staying in her room wasn't doing any good, Haruhi got up and went to the kitchen. There was a phone there, she decided to call the doctor. It was already 7:00, they would be there by then.

Haruhi dialed the number, and waited for someone to pick up. It rang three times.

"Ohayo, Dr. Wong's office, how may we help you?" the secretary stated cheerfully.

"Ah, yes. My name is Fujioka Haruhi I would like to schedule an appointment tomorrow. I would like a physical checkup."

"Well let's see, there are slots for 10:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., 5:00 p.m., and 6:00 p.m. Which would you prefer?"

"10:00 will be just fine. Thank you."

"No problem, 10:00 tomorrow, for Fujioka Haruhi. Have a great day, goodbye."

The secretary hung up, and Haruhi just stared at the phone. 'A great day, I'll try.'

After she hung up the phone, Haruhi crept to her father's room, gently shaking him until he woke up.

"Hmmm?" Ryoji asked, tired and only half awake.

"Time to get up Dad, it's Kyoya's and Kyouko's birthday today!" Haruhi whispered urgently to him.

"Hmm? Awww Haruhi, it's only 7:30. Surely just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt?" And with that, her Father yawned and turned over in his sleep. (A/N: That's exactly what I'm like when it's time to get ready for school…)

Haruhi exhaled slowly, after making sure she was calm she said, "Dad, you know that the kids get up extra early on their birthday. I still have to make pancakes for them, now get up and help me prepare before they actually _do _get up!"

Right after that was said, however, a loud squeal and shouts of "it's my birthday!" could be heard. 'Too late now,' Haruhi thought with regret. 'The fates really are cruel sometimes.'

Kyouko then Kyoya ran into their grandpa's room. They were asking things like:

"What d'you get us?"

"We're Four!"

"When are the oji-sans coming?"

"When can we open our presents?"

"Are you gonna cook pancakes?"

Haruhi laughed, holding a girl in one arm and a boy in the other. "Okay, okay, slow down will you? One question at a time. Your oji-sans are coming around noon, yes you can have pancakes, I don't know when you can open your presents, and I do know that both of you are four." Haruhi smiled mischieviously. "You don't get to know what your presents are, but there is one… **Tickle Fight!"**

And without further ado, Haruhi pounced on Kyoya and tickled him furiously, making him yell with laughter. Meanwhile, Haruhi's dad already woke up and was tickling Kyouko with equal fervor.

Several minutes and cries of mercy later, the children and their Grandfather all sat around the table while Haruhi was in the kitchen flipping pancakes.

"What do you think our oji-sans will get us Granddaddy?" Kyouko asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait until they get here, I suppose." Ryoji answered his precocious granddaughter.

"Now before I forget…" Ryoji said, pulling out two wrapped packages from under the table.

"Yay! Early presents!" Kyoya and Kyouko cried. They eagerly ripped them open.

"Sugoi…" Kyoya said in awe. "The seventh Harry Potter book, it isn't even out in stores yet, how'd you get it Grandpa?"

Ryoji chuckled. "I preordered it. I know how much you wanted it."

"This is great Grandpa!" Kyouko had opened her present. It was a brand new flute, with a book of songs and lessons to go through. "How did you know? I wanted to learn how to play?"

"Grandpas know these things honey, You're just like your mother. Back then she wanted to learn how to play too. She didn't get a chance, but now you do."

Haruhi came in just then with plates of pancakes. "Aww dad, you shouldn't have. Now Kyouko, Kyoya, what do you say to Grandpa?"

"Thank you!" Kyoya yelled, hurrying to put his precious book in his room. He was four years old, and already he was reading Harry Potter.

"Thanks Granddaddy." A timid Kyouko said as she went up and kissed her Grandpa on the cheek. She also went to put away her present.

"You know you didn't have to do all of that." Haruhi said softly.

"Oh yes I did," Ryoji said. "They're my grandchildren. My daughter's children. They are so much like you when you were little." Ryoji smiled in reminiscence.

"Wow, thanks dad," Haruhi said. They could hear the coming of footsteps from far away.

When they finally came in the room. Haruhi said to her family. "Now what are we waiting for, let's dig in!"

After breakfast, the family went to the park playing games of tag and hide-and-seek. When they finally came back, it was almost noon. Almost time for their guests to arrive. Kyouko and Kyoya didn't really have friends their age. The only people living on their floor were bachelors and old people or couples. No families.

So all they were waiting for were Tamaki and the rest of the group to arrive. And with them… Kyoya… But first, Haruhi had to warn her children about the unexpected guest.

Haruhi kneeled in front of them as Kyouko and Kyoya were sitting on the couch. She took a deep breath, and started.

"You know that your oji-sans are coming, right?" Haruhi waited for the answer, Kyoya and Kyouko just nodded. "Well, someone new is coming over today. I hope you'll be on your best behavior. He's an old… friend… of mine."

"Oooh," Kyouko exclaimed, instantly excited. "Is it another oji-san? Or is it someone our age we can play with?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll like him. He's just… someone important." Haruhi said with a strained smile.

"Did he hurt you… okaa-san?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"Why would you say that?" Haruhi was very curious… And… How did he know just by looking?

"Because you put on one of your fake smiles, like when you aren't happy about something, but don't want us to worry. And if he was a really great friend, you would have introduced us earlier, like Tamaki or Mori oji-san." Kyoya finished with a sigh and a: "I wish you would tell us more okaa-san. We're little but we understand."

Before Haruhi could comment however, the doorbell rang. They were here.

First it was Tamaki and the twins. Tamaki was hugging both Kyoya and Kyouko while Hikaru was complaining about Tamaki getting all the attention.

Next it was Hunny and Mori. Hunny was joining in on the fun and jumping up and down yelling "Happy Birthday" in his cutesy voice. Mori was just silently looking on, but with a gentle look in his eye every time he looked at the children.

At last, Kyoya. He was just shocked it seemed. Haruhi didn't blame him. This was the first time he saw his children in person.

Kyoya was dumbstruck. While the little girl, his girl, Kyouko, was being lifted up and tickled by Kaoru, he thought she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. She had onyx eyes, and raven hair, and a brilliant smile. Innocence seemed to radiate off her being.

And then there was his son. _His_ son. But when he looked at him, it felt strange. Honey brown eyes pinned his onyx ones. They were accusing, piercing as they looked over Tamaki's shoulder. It was as if that boy knew things he shouldn't know. It was slightly, unnerving. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

Kyoya dismissed his thoughts with a shake of his head. And he looked at the scene before him. 'Shouldn't it be me carrying my daughter in my arms, not one of my friends? Where was I all this time?' And then he shuddered, remembering. Right then, Kyoya Ootori mourned the time he lost. All the wasted years… The time that he could never reclaim, no matter how much he wanted to.

When all the presents were on the table, everyone was seated in the living room. It was still just 2:00. Haruhi started making introductions.

"Kyouko, Kyoya, there's someone I want you to meet." Haruhi gestured to Kyoya, sitting on the couch across from them. There was still a little tension in the air. None of the assembled adults forgot what transpired in Kyoya's home nights ago. No matter how much Haruhi tried to smooth things over in the passing days, male pride just wouldn't let it be forgotten.

"His name is Ootori Kyoya. I'm hoping that you'll be kind to him. As I said before he's a… friend of mine." Haruhi finished lamely. The adults decided to tell the children Kyoya's true role in their life later that evening.

"Sugoi." Kyouko was the first to speak. "He has the same name as you, Kyoya."

"Yeah, I know Kyouko." Kyoya said roughly. For some reason he was glaring at the man sitting opposite them.

Haruhi's dad broke the tension however when he said, "What do you want to do today before dinner? It is your special day. Not every day that you turn four years old."

"I want to go to the park again, right Kyoya?" Kyouko said loudly. Kyoya just nodded his agreement. "And when we come back, can we open presents?"

"Sure." Haruhi agreed. "But are you sure you want to go to the park? You've been there so often lately."

"Yeah we're sure." Kyouko nodded happily. So it was decided. They would all be going to the park.

"Why aren't you joining them?" Haruhi asked to a startled Kyoya minutes later. Haruhi moved to sit beside him on the bench.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you are their mother, aren't you?" Kyoya countered deftly. In truth, he did not know how to answer that question.

"I could ask you the same thing." Haruhi sighed, leaning back to contemplate the sky. "As a mother, you learn that a break now and then is always a plus. Anyway, the kids seem happy."

The couple looked at the children. Currently they were both on the swing sets. Kyoya was being pushed by Mori and Kyouko by Hunny. Meanwhile, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ryoji were kicking cans. Where they got the cans, Haruhi had no idea. Though indeed, all of them were having fun.

"Don't you want to play with your children?" Haruhi asked.

"More than anything," Kyoya said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. But Haruhi had heard. "They don't know who I am. And I don't think Kyoya likes me at all. He is watching me."

Haruhi sighed deeply. "Yes I thought so, but I hope your relationship changes later on." Kyoya turned to face her. "Kyoya is an intuitive little boy. He is intelligent for his age. He was ecstatic when he got Harry Potter 7 from my father. I think he suspected you from the beginning. Before you came he said something like: "And if he was a really great friend, you would have introduced us earlier, like Tamaki or Mori oji-san." He really worries me sometimes."

"Hmm." Kyoya said, he was slowly processing the information.

Haruhi looked at her watch. "Wow, would you look at the time, we better get back, or else I won't be able to get dinner started."

"Hey guys," Haruhi called. "We have to go back, I've got to start dinner!"

"Awww okaa-san, can't we stay a bit longer?" Kyoya asked.

"No." Haruhi sighed, and bent down until she was eye level with her son. "Well, if we don't go back now, we won't have time to open presents, we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

"No." Kyoya said, though still slightly disappointed.

"Okay then, so let's go. I'll hold your hands this time."

"Why won't you carry us like before?" Kyouko asked, curious.

"Because you're growing up. You've got to learn to stand up on your own two feet. Anyway, it's nice to hold hands, isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep." Kyouko smiled happily. "It's nice to hold hands with okaa-san. Right Kyoya?" She asked, turning to her brother.

"Yeah, it is." Kyoya admitted, taking Haruhi's outstretched hand.

And with that, they began the journey home, not even noticing the many pairs of eyes that followed their movements, softening slightly as they started down the sidewalk.

After coming home, making dinner, and eating dinner, everyone sat around the table which was overflowing with presents. It was time to open presents.

Tamaki, of course, pushed himself to be first. "Here, one for Kyouko, and one for Kyoya." Tamaki dropped a pink package in Kyouko's lap and a very dark blue one in Kyoya's. Haruhi sighed, waiting for the inevitable. Tamaki's presents always were a bit on the eccentric side.

Haruhi still remembered clearly the day of Kyoya and Kyouko's first birthday. He had gotten the girl a makeup set, and he had given Kyoya a book of how to host properly. Haruhi sighed. That's was Tamaki for you.

When Kyoya opened his present, he kind of coughed and looked away. Though he was silent, his eyes screamed, "I really don't like this gift!" Haruhi looked at the gift. It was a…crown? Kyouko soon opened her present as well. It was a book, a hardcover book whose title read: Poise and Perfection: How to be a Perfect lady.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, bloody murder in her eyes. "Tamaki, what is the meaning of this!!!"

"Eto… I wanted Kyoya to realize his princely ways so he could please women better…?" Seeing that this statement did not hold the desired placating effect, he added. "And I gave your daughter a book of how to be a proper lady just like her Mother…?"

Haruhi was too shocked to do anything, so it was her father, her real father who struck. Literally.

Before he knew it, Tamaki had his book slam right back into his face with a loud SMACK! An angry Ryoji a.k.a. Ranka-san was saying angrily. "How dare you be so forward with my daughter and granddaughter? I don't even know why our family invites you, your gifts are always the worst!

This sent Tamaki into his famed 'Corner of gloom' while two sets of twins were laughing at him. "Tamaki oji-san is always so funny, he's more entertaining than cartoons!" Kyouko said, laughing.

After that little drama, it was back to opening presents. Hikaru and Kaoru's presents were next. Kyouko opened hers with an excited gasp.

It was an exclusive outfit from the Hitachiin line. There was a skirt, a shirt, and a charm bracelet. Remembering her liking of yellow, The shirt was a soft creamy buttercup shade, and the shirt itself was made of fine silk, as was the skirt. The skirt was white with yellow embroidery, little yellow flowers stitched all around.

"Suteki," Kyouko exhaled in awe. Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru oji-san!" Kyouko was smiling sweetly and she gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

Kyoya opened his present too, he got clothes as well. He received a dark blue shirt with black designs is stripes and dots. He also received a pair of shorts in the same design. "It is nice I thank you for it." And with that, he shook hands with Hikaru and Kaoru, too old for hugs.

Next it was Hunny's turn. He gave them sweets, as was Hunny's sweet way of doing things. But they were custom-made chocolates from a world renowned chef in Belgium, famous for his chocolates. Both Kyoya and Kyouko received a box.

Next it was Kyoya's turn. Based on what little information he had on his own children, it was a struggle to get them something that would be… adequate.

Kyouko opened her present with a sound of awe. It was a beautiful hand-made flower. It was made of paper, a lily made of paper. But that was not what was amazing about it. The lily was made of little origami lilies, all put together to make a lily with so many colors, that they were impossible to name at once. It was such a beautiful thing, both fragile and strong, for not one little lily fell off, no matter how Much Kyouko touched it.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you so very much Ootori-san!" And Kyouko bowed low in respect.

Kyoya's present was a chess board, and chess pieces. Kyoya knew that he was a smart boy. The board was made of dark mahogany and a light colored birch. The chess pieces were also made of that material. Kyoya looked at his present for a long time before saying.

"I do not know how to play chess, but I will learn, and thank you." And he too, like his sister before him, bowed low in thanks.

Then it was Mori. Kyouko opened her present eagerly. Only to find a velvet box.

Opening it, Kyouko gasped in awe. Nestled in velvet, lay a silver locket in the shape of a heart. In the middle of the heart there was a stone of aquamarine cut in the shape of a heart. It was her birthstone. Opening the locket, Kyouko found a picture of her Mother on one side, and her brother on the other, and the locket split a third time to reveal a picture of herself. Inscribed on the back of the locket were the simple words: _Someone to Protect…_

"Would you like to put it on?" Mori asked the little girl gently.

"It's so beautiful, how can I out it on? What if I damage it?" Kyouko asked, there were tears in her eyes. She was that happy.

Mori gently took the locket out of her hand, and undid the clasp. Sliding the necklace around her neck, Mori locked the clasp in place again. When he was done, Kyouko touched her neck almost reverently, still in awe of the beautiful gift she was given. "Thank you Mori oji-san." Kyouko said quietly.

Kyoya was next, he opened his present eagerly. What he found made him smile for the first time in the presence of his father, Kyoya. In a long, lean package, was a wooden Katana. Sanded and polished until it was smooth and gleaming, the Katana was one of the best things he ever saw in his life. And it was _his._

"You can have lessons with me in our dojo. If your mother permits it." Mori stated simply.

Kyoya looked at his mother pleadingly, begging her with his eyes to be able to go. Haruhi sighed. Really, it was no choice at all. And what was wrong with it, anyway. Mori _was_ trustworthy. And dependable, and reliable, and he had taken care of her when he needed her.

"Fine, you have my permission." Haruhi said with a small smile.

Kyoya's reaction was immediate. "Yipeee!" Kyoya shouted in a rare form of glee. "When do we start? I promise I'll try very hard. It is an honor." Kyoya said to the swordmaster whom, sadly, he respected more than the man he didn't know was his father.

"We start next week, is that alright with you, Haruhi?" Mori asked her.

"Yes it is."

"Wow, thank you!" Kyoya smiled at Mori.

Last of all was Haruhi. Everyone waited patiently for what she was going to give her children.

Haruhi was a person who did not bask in material riches, even when she could afford it. She instead took pleasure in the meaningful, instead of the superficial. Those around her, especially her children and father, understood that integral part of her above all others. It was something she represented clearly in the presents she gave to her family.

So she gave a small box for Kyoya, and one for Kyouko.

Kyouko opened hers, it was yet another book. Actually two. One was a diary, it had yellow and gold designs on it, and it had a lock and key. The other one was a diary too, but it was already used.

You could tell that the one diary was very old. The pages were browned. The cover was very plain, with just a flower or two here and there. But the thing that was most amazing was the name on the diary: Fujioka Haruhi.

"It's kind of a tradition for the girls in our family." Haruhi started to explain. "You get a new diary once your mother thinksyou're old enough, and you get your mother's old diary. I think that you, Kyouko, are old enough for both diaries."

Kyouko was crying again. "Aww okaa-san, that is so beautiful. Thank you. I'll take good care of them both!" And with that, Kyouko went up and hugged her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Finally, it was Kyoya's turn. He opened his package slowly and carefully. Inside he found a small picture frame. Actually, it was one of those picture frames that folded open, so you could put two pictures inside. It was made of silver, and there were little jewels of aquamarine in it to make it sparkle. Inside there were already two pictures. One was a family photo with Kyoya, Kyouko, Haruhi, and her dad. The other was just a picture of Kyoya smiling happily.

The most amazing thing about the picture frame, was that every time you opened it, there was a recording of Haruhi singing "You Are my Sunshine" that would automatically play. "Thank you okaa-san, I will treasure this always." Kyoya said smiling. He too, went to give Haruhi a hug, and she kissed him on the forehead softly.

"Now that that's done, why don't we go in the kitchen and have some cake?" Haruhi suggested. Though she was hoping that eating cake would take all night. Kyoya would be introduced as the father after cake…

Many renditions of happy birthday and pieces of strawberry cake later, everyone was back in the living room seated comfortably.

Since no one else wanted to, Haruhi started. "Kyoya, Kyouko, there's something we have to tell you. Ootori-san has come here just for that reason." Kyouko looked excitedly at her mother, awaiting the news. Meanwhile, Kyoya was glaring at Kyoya, as if he knew exactly why the older one was there.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Well, I guess you've probably realized by now. You two do have a father, he..." Haruhi slid a look at Kyoya Ootori sitting beside her. "Well, he… wasn't here for a long time. Kyoya, Kyouko… This man, sitting beside me is… well… he is your father…"

Haruhi waited for a reaction, and she did get one. Kyouko was just looking at Kyoya as if he was a complete stranger, which he was, but who couldn't possibly be her father. Kyoya however, was a different matter.

Kyoya quickly rose to his feet. "No. Why does _he _have to be our father?" Kyoya gestured angrily to the man who shared his name. "Why didn't he visit us before? He didn't send letters or pictures, or anything! He didn't call even once! And worst of all…" Kyoya took a deep breath. "He made okaa-san cry!" And with that said, Kyoya turned his back on his father.

Haruhi knew this was going to happen, but she still didn't expect such a strong reaction. She knelt in front of her little boy. "It's the truth," Haruhi whispered softly. "Even if you don't like it, even if I don't like it. Ootori Kyoya will always be your chichi-ue."

"No!" Kyoya turned his back on his mother, and ran to Mori. All of the host club members were shocked at this action, and all eyes were on Mori. Kyoya was shaking him. "Why can't you be our chichi-ue? Aren't fathers supposed to love their children and be with them? Then you're more our dad than that guy can ever be!" And with that, Kyoya hugged Mori tightly.

Haruhi was shocked. She had always known that Kyoya preferred the stoic man to everyone in the host club, but Haruhi never knew he would take it so far as to make him into his missing father figure. Haruhi felt tears coming to her eyes.

Mori ruffled Kyoya's hair and said softly, "Your mother is right. Kyoya is your Father, nothing can change that." After that was said, Haruhi lifted Kyoya into her arms, her face in his hair. The tears from her eyes were wetting his raven black hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya." She murmered. "I'm so sorry I never told you who your father was." With that, Haruhi put Kyoya on the couch, beside Kyouko. His small hand wiped away the trails on her cheek. "I'm sorry I made you cry, okaa-san. I didn't mean to."

Haruhi turned to her daughter, and asked the question she wanted to all this time, "What do you think about Kyoya being your father?" Haruhi awaited her daughter's answer, not sure if she was going to be prepared for it.

Kyouko looked at her mother, then looked at her father, the man sitting across from her, who gave her the lilies. "I was surprised. But I don't know what to feel." Kyouko took a deep breath. And, with all of the brutal honesty of a young child, she continued softly. "But when me and okaa-san were walking around, I saw all the other kids with otou-sans _and_ okaa-sans. I felt a bit lonely. I know that Grandpa and my oji-sans tried really hard, but I couldn't pretend that I didn't want an otou-san. Now I have one, and on my birthday too! I think he might be a very good Daddy." Kyouko smiled brightly at the strange man she knew as 'Father.' Then she turned to Kyoya, her brother.

"And anyway, having an otou-san can't be _that_ bad, _ne_, nii-san?" And with that, Kyouko finished her speech. She looked at Kyoya expectantly.

"No," Kyoya admitted grudgingly.

Meanwhile, Kyoya Ootori was struggling with his feelings. His son was right. What right did he have, to barge into their lives after so many years of absence? Mori would have indeed been a better person to play the role of father to two children. Then Kyouko's words came back to him, so honest and to the point, just like her mother.

Kyoya felt a yearning, a powerful desire to take back all of the time. To be the father he never was before, and maybe earn his children's trust. After taking a deep breath, Kyoya said simply:

"I hope I can be the father you wanted Kyouko, I… hope I don't… disappoint you."

With that, Kyouko ran into her father's lap. "Yup!" She put her little arms around him, then looked up at his face. "I know you won't disappoint me. Just being here is enough! I've waited for you so long! Otou-san!" And with that, Kyouko kissed him on the cheek, showing more courage than her mother, and more patience than her brother.

Kyoya was overwhelmed. This was _his_ daughter, his daughter who was snuggling up to one of the most feared businessmen in Japan. And he loved him. At that moment, he prayed for one of the first times in his life. 'Oh Kami-sama, please allow me the chance to be worthy of this.' Kyoya slowly wrapped his arms around the little girl.

All the other people in the room looked on, shocked. Except for one little boy who silently wished he could be a part of it. Though his pride wouldn't let him show it. Just four years old, and still such a dangerous sense of pride.

Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru, Mori,and Kaoru were shocked. They had never seen Kyoya release so much emotion in front of others before. He was hugging a little girl as if the world depended on it. 'But', Tamaki reasoned with a sad smile, 'She is _his_ daughter. She never was ours to begin with.'

Haruhi was shocked, and happy. This was indisputable proof that…he _could_ be a great father. And he would be. But then Haruhi thought. 'Now I know he can be a great father, but what about a good husband?' Haruhi sighed and shook her head. It wasn't about her right now, but about her, _their_ children.

After a while, Kyoya set the child away from him, he instantly missed her warmth. He said softly, "I think it's time you go to bed, Kyouko." He looked expectantly at Haruhi. Haruhi looked at the clock, it was 10:00.

"Yes it's true, Kyouko." Haruhi said. "It's time for your oji-sans to go. And… your otou-san… has to go to. And you and your brother have to go to bed."

"Awww, do we have to?" Kyouko looked up at her father. "Well I got to go… But you have really pretty eyes otou-san. They're just like mine!" And with that, Kyouko ran to her bedroom, Kyoya in tow.

Haruhi sighed. Then she got up, looking at her friends. "Well, that was easier than I expected." Haruhi yawned. "I guess it's time for you guys to go home, thanks for everything. The presents were beautiful. You can go now." Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "I'd like you to stay a while longer, please." And with that, many of the host club members filed out the door. Mori was the last to go. He grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"I need to speak to you in private please," Mori told her quietly. Haruhi nodded, and she led him to the kitchen. Before she left however, she said over her shoulder. "Their bedroom is the third one on the right!" Kyoya nodded and proceeded to said room. When they were in the kitchen, Mori shut the door behind him.

"What did you wa-mph?" Haruhi tried to say, but she was stopped by Mori's lips on hers. Haruhi wanted to get lost in the kiss. To feel something…to feel anything… from this man who so clearly loved her. But she couldn't. There was only one man Haruhi knew she would ever love, and he was currently in their children's room.

Haruhi finally succeeded in pushing Mori off of her. When he looked into her eyes, she found a desperate man. "Don't you feel anything, Haruhi? Anything at all?" Mori asked in a harsh voice, one she had never heard before. "I love you, Haruhi. Does that mean nothing to you?" Then he gave a harsh laugh. "Or will I always be one-upped by Kyoya?" He added bitterly.

"Oh Takashi," Haruhi whispered, putting his face in her hands. "Oh, Takashi, I've always loved you. But as a brother. A reliable faithful man who would always be there when I needed him. Someone I could talk to when I was vulnerable. Someone to comfort me when I was crying. Takashi, I never thought I would be hurting you this much."

And with that, Haruhi wrapped her arms around the man, and cradled him there. He put his head on top of hers. "There's nothing I can say," Haruhi whispered softly. "There's nothing I can do, that will make it clear how sorry I am. How sorry I always will be. Takashi, you are my greatest friend, but you can't be anything more for me. I am so, so sorry."

Tears were trickling down her cheeks. To her surprise, she could feel tears on top of her head. He was crying too.

When he finally recovered, Mori took Haruhi's arms, and held both of her hands in his. He was looking at her with unrestrained longing. He looked at her eyes, her mouth, and her body, up and down. He was taking in all of her, as if he was saving her image away for a long time. When he was done, he whispered finally, "This is it, isn't it? The last time," And he said it with such sadness, that it tore at her heart. She was hurting him, so much.

"This is the last time, Takashi…" Haruhi murmured softly. And with that, Mori crushed her to him, as if he never wanted to let her go. And he didn't. Mori inhaled her scent, memorizing the feel of her body against his, the way her hair smelled like sakura blossoms and home cooking. He memorized the sound of her breathing, and the feel of her hair against his skin. He truly, never wanted to let her go. But this was the last time. The last time they could be like this. Just Takashi and Haruhi. The man who loved her, and the woman who could never return his feelings.

Slowly, Haruhi pulled out of his embrace. She reached up, and caressed his cheek with her hand. "I'm so sorry Mori." He noticed she stopped calling him 'Takashi'. "I wish I didn't have to hurt you. But I promise you, someday you will find someone who loves you, just as much as I wish I could love you."

Mori sighed, leaning his face into her hand, then, reluctantly, taking it off. "I have to go Mitsukuni has been waiting a long time." Mori paused, as he was about to leave the kitchen. "I understand. This could never be, you and I." He looked back and smiled softly at her. But it was a smile of such sadness, it made tears rush to her eyes all over again.

Mori wiped the tears away with his hand, letting it linger before dropping it beside him. "Goodbye, Haruhi… my love." And with that, he left the kitchen, left the apartment, and tried to leave behind the love he felt for Haruhi.

For the truth was cruel: It could never be…

Outside the door, Hunny was waiting for him as predicted. Once he saw Takashi, he just said, " I'm sorry, Takashi."

"Do not worry. I will get over it in time," Yet Mori knew, that it would be a very long time. And with that, they went to their cars, with the Hunny patting him on the back.

Haruhi, after wiping traces of tears from her eyes, went into the children's bedroom, only to find a touching scene:

Kyoya was tucking in his children. And he was talking to them gently. Kyouko was just chatting happily, while he listened.

"…And then we played tag, and that's exciting right, and I was so happy when…" At this point Kyouko spotted Haruhi over her father's shoulder.

"Oh okaa-san! I was just telling otou-san just how much fun we had today, right nii-san?"

Kyoya only nodded.

"Well it's time for bed, I promise we'll spend more time with him another day." Haruhi explained. But at this, Kyouko's face fell.

"You mean he's not staying?" Kyouko asked, obviously disappointed.

"No, but maybe we can go out sometime, just the four of us, would that be alright?" Haruhi asked her daughter. She was answered by a quick nod of the head.

"Okay then, now would you and your nii-san like the lullaby, or the story?" Haruhi asked, looking from one to the other.

"The song!" Kyoya and Kyouko said at the same time. And so, Haruhi sat beside her daughter, and sang "You are my Sunshine," once more. When she was done, both Kyoya and Kyouko were fast asleep.

After checking that they were asleep, Haruhi looked up at Kyoya. "I have to talk to you." Haruhi said simply. Kyoya just nodded his assent. They both walked into the living room.

"You got along well with Kyouko, but Kyoya worries me, he needs to warm up to you." Haruhi said, after they were both seated.

"Yes I know, maybe if I could spend more time with him." Kyoya said, ruffling his hair in frustration. "But our daughter, she's so much like you. She's so open to people, and also honest and to the point." At this Haruhi smiled.

"Ahh, Kyouko may be like me… But she has your eyes." Harhi said, but her voice wavered a bit. She squinted her eyes at him, it was hard to keep him in focus. Next thing she knew she was slumping forward in her seat.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya exclaimed, surprised. He caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor. Haruhi opened her eyes, meeting her tired ones to his worried ones. It was rare to see worry in those onyx depths. "It's okay Kyoya, I'm tired, that's all." She tried to get out of his embrace, but found that he held her tightly to him.

Kyoya whispered softly in her ear. "I remember you told me you loved me. Since that night you have haunted me in my dreams, Haruhi, at least help me relieve some of the pain of having sleepless night."

And with that, he kissed her.

Haruhi sighed into his mouth, gripping his face in her right hand, while her left fisted in his hand. This kiss, was everything she had dreamed and longed for, for years.

It was gentle, yet forceful, the press of his lips against hers. He tasted like mint and strawberry cake. Kyoya took his glasses off, and they got even closer. His hands were around her waist. When his tongue poked at her lips, she opened them, and his tongue swept inside, causing her to moan in his mouth.

Kyoya was on fire. She was just like what he remembered her to be. She was soft let firm, pliant, yet forceful. He loved the way she moaned in his mouth and her hands fisted in his hair. When he finally gained full access to her mouth, his tongue swept in, enjoying the taste of her.

Haruhi suddenly broke it off, breathing heavily. Her heart was racing against her ribs, and she felt a whirl of emotions that she never felt before when Mori kissed her. When she recovered some of her composure, she said: "That was… what I remember it to be. Oh Kyoya, I missed you so much." Haruhi sighed, looking at Kyoya. His shirt was slightly wrinkled and his hair tousled.

"I know now, that you would make a great father," Haruhi whispered slowly. "What I need to know is if you could ever be a good husband. Can I trust you? I still haven't forgiven you, you know." Haruhi finished, looking up at him.

"Yes, yes, you can trust me. You can trust me a hundred times over." Kyoya replied. He sighed. "But I don't know how to convince you." It was true. Past actions were still haunting both of them, and the past was the true obstacle for them both.

"In truth I don't know how either. It will always be there. Everything said, everything we did. But then there were the happy memories." Haruhi smiled slightly. "My instincts say that I should trust you, but I still don't know."

Kyoya turned to her. "You can trust me." Kyoya inspected her face closer. "What happened, it seems that you were crying. On closer inspection, her eyes were puffier than usual.

"Oh, that," Haruhi said as she rubbed her eyes. "I was crying. I was saying goodbye to Mori. He… loves me… but I can't return his feelings." Haruhi sighed, she still could envision the sad look Mori had in his eye when he left. Haruhi turned to Kyoya.

"It was because of you," Haruhi whispered softly. "I couldn't forget you. I would always remember your lips on mine, and I would always compare. Even when I tried to move on… I couldn't." Haruhi yawned again. "I think you better go, Kyoya, you have a house to go back to. And I have to go to sleep, for some reason I feel more tired than usual." Haruhi silently Haruhi left out the part about her coughing blood, it still happened, but sometimes she could swallow it back. Anyway, that particular confession would be revealed in the doctor's office. Even though Kyoya's family _was_ part of a medical field.

They both got out of their chairs, before Haruhi could start saying goodbyes, however, Kyoya swept her into his arms. He held her tightly to him, unknowingly mimicking the earlier actions of one man before. "I promise you, that I'll do my best. I won't fail you, not when you need me." He whispered into her ear.

Haruhi felt like collapsing, it was as if her dreams were all coming true, all at once. She found herself leaning into him, letting someone else support her for once. 'It is so strange,' Haruhi found herself thinking 'It was just minutes ago, I was supporting a man, now one is supporting me.' It was like those statues in museums. A woman rescuing a man, and a man rescuing a woman: A rescue in reverse.

Haruhi sighed in his chest. Neither assenting or declining, agreeing nor disagreeing. She instead focused on the solid masculinity that she was leaning against. She inhaled the scent of him. It wasn't quite cologne, and it wasn't just body gel, or even sweat. It was just his own personal scent.

Haruhi slowly released herself from his arms, however reluctantly, she did. She looked him in the eyes. "I still don't know. I still need time to breathe, please grant me this." She whispered softly.

"Okay, I'll give you room, but don't forget. You can count on me." With that, Kyoya walked to the door, about to leave, before a voice called him back.

"Wait." Haruhi took a deep breath. "Maybe… if you're not busy, if you have the time. I was thinking of taking the kids to the park around one in the afternoon. Maybe you could join us? I mean, only if you have the time." Haruhi finished lamely.

Kyoya half turned around and said, "I'll make time. Goodbye, Haruhi." And with that, Kyoya stepped out the door, and walked down the corridor, the door slowly shutting behind him.

Haruhi took a deep breath, and sat down on the couch, placing a hand over her heart. 'What am I getting myself into?' Haruhi thought with a sigh.

_Okaa-san/Mother Chichi-ue/ Father (honorific) otou-san/Father Suteki/Beautiful Sugoi/wow ne/casual expression someone would add to a sentence, "isn't it?" nii-san/brother._

**A/N: Wow it took me AWHILE to finish that, but it was worth it, ne? Anyway, the next chapter is basically a family outing, more thoughts, and maybe… MAYBE Haruhi will find out what has been ailing her. I'm sorry if you thought the gift session was too long, but I wanted the gifts to seem meaningful. **

**Next Chapter: Innocent Love**

**See you till then, Okay?**

**And I promise, I will never take more than 18 days to update this story, okay? I promise you. XD**


	7. Innocent Love

A/N: I hope you guys like the last chapter! Sorry, but Haruhi won't find out exactly what she's suffering from just yet. Next chapter, though, okay? But You get to know now! Though there will be family moments, and some kissing, okay?

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. I write fanfictions, not mangas. And the characters aren't mine… (

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Flashback**_

Chapter Seven: Innocent Love

"_All these moments will be lost in time, like tears in the rain."-Anonymous_

"_Everyone can reach back to one summer and lay a finger to it, finding the exact moment where everything changed."-Sarah Dessen –That Summer_

A brown haired woman was waiting in the doctor's office. She was flipping through a copy of the daily news, at the sound of her name, she looked up.

"Fujioka Haruhi? Ah, yes, Dr.Wong is ready to see you now." Haruhi walked in to the office, and sat on the appointed chair.

"Ahh, Haruhi, it's been a while since you've last come here," Dr.Wong said as he came into the room. He was a jovial man, kind of thick around the waist, but very kind. "How are the children?"

"Fine, Dr.Wong. But I just wanted a checkup. There have been some strange things going on…I've been feeling so tired lately…"

"Oh, that's nothing, probably spending too many days at the office. Or stress, nothing to worry about," Dr.Wong said, scribbling things down on his clipboard.

"True," Haruhi agreed. "But there's something else. Lately I've been… coughing up blood." Dr.Wong instantly put his clipboard down. He was no longer smiling.

"Okay, I'm going to check your blood pressure, and your breathing." Haruhi was slightly alarmed, her doctor rarely acted so serious.

"Just as I thought. Slight wheezing, elevated blood pressure, higher heart beat." Dr.Wong was talking to himself. After that, he asked Haruhi a question. "Have you been experiencing weight loss at all?"

"No, I haven't really." Haruhi replied. Dr.Wong turned to her, he was concerned, that much she could see.

"You should have come in earlier, or gone to the hospital, or something! How long have you been coughing blood?" Dr.Wong asked her roughly.

"Well, all week…"

"All week! You should have come demanding to be seen, but you just held it in. Look," Dr.Wong sighed. "I know you're stubborn about being sick, insisting that you're fine when you're not. But it won't help anyone! I'm bringing you into the X-ray Room, I'm taking a look at your heart and lungs." Dr.Wong went out the door, coming back with a nurse.

"Kiyo will help you get into the change of clothes. Meet me in the X-ray room when you're done. And with that, Dr.Wong swept out of the room.

When the X-ray was done and Haruhi was back in her own clothes, Dr.Wong met her in his office.

"The X-rays will be back in a day or two. I expect you back in my office on Tuesday at 6:00. You got that? And don't treat this like a cold or flu. This could be dangerous." Dr. Wong sighed. "Take care of yourself, okay? Drink lots of water, eat healthy food. And most importantly sleep. Okay, Haruhi?"

"Okay, Dr. Wong, I'll do that. Do you know what is causing me to feel so sick?" Haruhi asked, she was about to leave.

"Well, I have my suspicions, but we'll know when the X-rays come whether I'm wrong or not. _Ja ne_, Haruhi." And with that, Haruhi walked out of the office, leaving the doctor in his chair. Dr. Wong out his head in his hands.

'I wanted to tell you, but I don't know how. How can I say that you might have lung cancer?'

Dr. Wong sighed. This was the price of being a doctor. Though there were the good times, there were a lot of moments when it was just bad news.

Haruhi drove her car into the garage at her apartment. 12:30, the appointment took longer than she thought it would, with the X-Ray and everything. 'I wonder why Dr. Wong looked so worried.' But Haruhi shrug it off. She would get her answer on Tuesday. Right now she was wondering when Kyoya would get there.

Meanwhile, the very man Haruhi was thinking of, was having a very different appointment in an office in the Ootori mansion.

Kyoya was standing stoically in his Father's office. It used to be his favorite place to be. But that was before he learned there were more important things than business. Kyoya kept his expression schooled, but what his father was saying to him made him feel… Happy… Which was an unusual expression to describe how he _usually_ felt with his… father. The feeling was ethereal, he could almost think what he was hearing wasn't real. It was just that abnormal…

"…I hope you will marry Fujioka Haruhi. One of the children will be heir to the company after you, it is only suitable for you to have an active role as their father. Haruhi seems to be excellent material for a wife and future daughter-in-law." At this, Yoshio Ootori smirked. "As was demonstrated in the way she defended you at the Ouran Festival that one year. Also, your children seem to have abnormal levels of intelligence." Again, Yoshio smirked, and it was not cold like it usually was. "Must be a family trait," and if Kyoya had known better, he might have thought it was humor that was in his voice.

"You're letting me have a future with Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, shocked. This was almost too good to be true, first Haruhi, then his father, were giving him chances.

"Yes that is what I've been trying to say. Your brothers seem bent on bachelorhood now that they know they won't get the company. Your sister Fuyumi seems to be taking her time as well. And, to be blunt, Fujioka Haruhi would make a welcome addition to the family, considering her wit and intelligence. She _did_ raise two children with practically no outside help except from her father, who could be unreliable sometimes."

"Our meeting is over Kyoya. Yes, you can finally have a life with your Fujioka Haruhi." And with that, Yoshio stood up, patted his son on the back, and left the room

Kyoya was stunned, and happy, usully not two emotions that one would string together. He could finally live his life the way he wanted, with no threats dangling over his head or over others. He could really have a life with his children, and most of all… with Haruhi. Kyoya looked at his watch, 12:10, if her started now, he could get to Haruhi's in time.

Kyoya started to walk out of his father's office, when he was stopped by Tsukino, his maid. "You finally going to go after Haruhi?" Tsukino asked, her hands on her hips. Little did either of them know, someone else was listening to their conversation while pretending to dust a Rene vase.

"Yes I'm going after her. Both my father and Haruhi have given me another chance, and I'm going to take it." Kyoya smiled slightly, and left the room, leaving a shocked 50 year-old maid behind.

Tsukino wiped her eyes. "Well it was about time you did something for yourself Kyoya. About time," Tsukino said softly.

Haruhi was at the door of her apartment, unlocking the door and letting a sigh of relief. Right on time, Kyoya wasn't there yet. And she felt relieved until she heard…

"Haruhi," Kyoya's voice called out to her. Haruhi jumped, looking at the dark-haired man before her. "Why did you go out, you were expecting me weren't you?"

"Uhhh," Haruhi said. For some reason she didn't want to reveal that she was at the doctor's office. "Well, I wanted to get some lotion, but uh… they were out. Do you want to come in with me?"

"Okay," Kyoya said. But he was looking at her suspiciously, as if he didn't quite believe her at all. Right when Haruhi opened the door, a voice yelled out, "otou-san, okaa-san!" Kyouko was a black-haired blur as she shot herself at Kyoya, reminding Haruhi awfully of Hunny.

Though following at a slower pace, Kyoya followed his sister, and looked up at his father and mother, though he was still keeping his distance. "Kyouko," Haruhi said gently to her daughter. "If you don't let go of otou-san, he can't come in to have visit with us."

"Okay," and with that, they all went into the apartment.

"Okaa-san, me and Kyoya already ate with Grandpa, so we don't really need lunch." Kyouko said sheepishly.

"Well, I don't need lunch, what about you, Kyoya?" Haruhi was answered by the man when he shook his head.

"Do you two want to come play in the park with me and your otou-san?" Haruhi asked. She was answered quickly by Kyouko who immediately said "Yay!" But Haruhi was looking at her son, waiting for an answer.

Kyoya looked up at his mother, staring her straight in the eyes. He them took a glance at his father over her shoulder. After that, he finally looked at his sister, who was nearly bursting at the prospect of being allowed to play in the park. Kyoya sighed, and Haruhi could see that he was weighing his advantages and his disadvantages. In this case there were two options. He could refuse to go, because he really didn't like his new father. Or, he could go and make Kyouko happy. Then again, it was one of the only days of the week that the two siblings could have their mother for themselves. '_I guess I will have to go with the logical choice, but I won't like it.'_

Kyoya took a deep breath and muttered, "Fine I'll go… But I don't have to like it." Both Haruhi and Kyoya (adult) let out breath that they didn't even know that they were holding in. Meanwhile, Kyouko was yelling out in a very Hunny-like fashion, "**Yay!!! Okaa-san and otou-san are going to play with me and Nii-san!!! YAYY!!!"**

And this was how, many minutes later, the little family of four were at the park once again. ( Haruhi's father had been suspiciously absent).

The park was empty, no one really bothered with it anymore. Everyone was too busy at home watching t.v. or something along those longs to just go outside and have some fresh air. What those people didn't know was how rewarding it could be: To watch a child play.

Haruhi was spending time with Kyouko, going up and down the slides, then swinging on the swingset. This left Kyoya and Kyoya alone together. Obviuosly, one disliked this far more than the other, although he didn't show it. Kyoya was climbing on the monkeybars, even though his father told him to be careful, Kyoya ignored him.

When Kyoya was having a break on the monkey bars, Kyoya Ootori couldn't help but ask, "Why do you hate me so much?" At this, Fujioka Kyoya looked down at the man who he tried to hate, no matter who he was.

The smaller Kyoya glared down at him, "You weren't there when we came. You weren't there when we needed you. You weren't there when okaa-san was crying. Kyouko doesn't even know about when okaa-san cries only me: And I can't do anything. You never did anything that fathers should do. I wouldn't even care if you were a hobo, even if you just there. You aren't my father. Not now."

Kyoya stood there, looking at the boy who refused to accept him. '_He's right. He's absolutely right. And if our roles were switched, I would have said the same thing.'_ And the he thought. '_I made Haruhi cry, and I was never there to even help her through it. I instead come back three years later, to ask for forgiveness. Meanwhile she was struggling with a difficult job. And our two children. In truth, I shouldn't even be a father.'_ Kyoya sighed. He was deceptive, analytical, and yet, Kyoya found that he could not even build a defense against one four-year old boy. His son.

While Kyoya was lost in his thoughts, Kyoya continued to climb the monkeybars. But he grabbed them as if he was angry at something. But, unbeknownst to both of them, two pairs of eyes looked at them from the bottom of the slide. Kyouko turned to her mother slowly, sighing. "Kyoya doesn't like otou-san, does he, okaa-san?" at this, Haruhi turned to her daughter, and sighed as well. Really, they were alike in so many ways. All except for the eyes. Those onyx eyes.

"No, Kyoya doesn't like his otou-san very much. But maybe he will learn to like him. In time. He is very stubborn. Must be a common trait in men, right Kyouko?" Haruhi smiled at her daughter, and Kyouko laughed. All was right again, because you had to believe that it would all be alright in the end. You'd never be able to go on if you thought that everything was going to fail. And, deciding this, the two, mother and daughter, went back to sliding down the slide. Tickling each other all the way down.

Meanwhile, on the men's side of things, the situation was still pretty tense. Kyoya was still determinedly trying to ignore his father, while climbing monkeybars. The man watching was waiting for his son to make the first move. That was one of the drawbacks to being a Shadowking, he supposed. He watched and calculated while others made moves around him. Although it was an awfully lonely life.

Suddenly, when Kyoya went to reach up and climb another bar, he slipped, starting to fall. Kyoya winced, closing his eyes, expecting to have a first-hand introduction to mother Earth, but he didn't. He opened his eyes, finding him nestled surprisingly nestled in strong, warm arms.

Shocked honey-brown eyes met onyx ones. Kyoya asked his father. "Why, why did you do that? You could have let me fall?" Haruhi and Kyouko were running at the two boys, father and son, but Haruhi told Kyouko to be quiet. This would obviously be a father and son bonding moment. It would not do to interrupt. This was something they had to do on their own.

Kyoya looked down at his son in minor surprise. "I did it because I wanted to, I have to. I'm your father aren't I?" Kyoya gently set his son down gently on the floor, kneeling until he was looking into his eyes, Kyoya said in a serious tone, "I may have not been there before, but I'm here now. I want to be a father to you, to Kyouko, will you give me that chance?"

Everyone was silent. This was the crucial moment. The one thing that would decide if father and son would bond, inseparable. Or, be divided forever, it all hinged on a little boy. Haruhi prayed. _'Please, make him realize what his father is trying to say. I know how Kyoya can be stubborn about revealing his emotions. I hope our son, will make the right choice.' _

In a small voice, Kyoya stated his decision. "I accept you… otou-san."

Many things happened at once. Haruhi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and restrained the urge, barely, to fall on her knees. Kyouko was celebrating saying things like: "Yay! Kyoya loves otou-san!" Or, "We can be a real family now!"

Meanwhile, Kyoya picked up his son in his arms, and said, "Thank you."

Kyoya smiled at his father, it was the first time he even cracked a grin in the man's presence, but now he was smiling fully.

After playing some more, not just separately, everyone was too tired, and decided to go home.

Dinner was peaceful, and entertaining with the story of how Kyoya and Haruhi met at the Supermarket the one time. That was when Kyoya first thought that Haruhi could be someone he would love. Although, he didn't tell the kids _that_ piece of information.

When it same time for the kids to go to bed, the announcement was greeted with groans and complaints. But, with a promise of another story and a song, Kyouko and Kyoya were finally persuaded to go to bed.

After the story, Kyouko was already asleep, but Kyoya was awake and still looking at his parents. He held his parent's gazes in his own, very serious one. "Otou-san, Okaa-san…" Kyoya began, obviously this subject would be very important. He had waited until after his sister was asleep to voice it. He took a deep breath as if preparing himself, " Okaa-san, Otou-san, now that we're together… When will we be a family again?"

Haruhi gasped despite herself, and Kyoya looked what seemed to be a mixture of shock and happiness. "I…I mean that… now we're a family and all. Will okaa-san and otou-san be getting married? And-And… Will we be able to stay together in one house, so we can be together all the time?"

Haruhi's mind was reeling. But she guessed that this question would have had to come, sooner or later. In almost all senses, they truly were a family. Except in the legal ones. Kyoya and Haruhi were never married before, and Haruhi still wasn't sure if she _could_ marry him. Marriage was a lifetime commitment, wasn't it? Haruhi didn't think she could survive it if Kyoya chose to break that commitment as well.

Kyoya was shocked, but with the shock came a fierce longing. He still hadn't proven himself to Haruhi, he was so focused on gaining Kyoya's trust. But oh how he wanted to. How much he wanted to finally be with them as a family, in every sense of the word. But how could one explain their situation to a four-year-old? How could he explain that he had betrayed their mother, and was trying to gain their trust? How could he explain that he felt he hadn't even proven himself to be a worthy father yet?

What Haruhi said next shocked Ootori Kyoya more, and him love her more at the same time.

"I don't know, Kyoya. I don't know when, we will become a family," Kyoya was very pleased that Haruhi did not add an "or if" to the sentence. That meant he still had a very good chance.

Haruhi sighed, and looked straight into her sons eyes.

"I don't know if your otou-san and I will ever be married. But rest assured, you will always have a father no matter what goes on between me and him. Now, go to sleep,"

with that, Haruhi kissed her son gently on the forehead, and rose to her feet as he closed his eyes.

After leaving the room, Haruhi put her hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "I need to talk to you." Kyoya only answered with a nod of agreement.

They proceeded to the living room. It was already a room of memories for the young family. It was where the children first met Ootori Kyoya. It was also where he was introduced as their father. It was the place where Kyoya and Haruhi had their first kiss since the… incident… and the living room was about to see the making of yet another important moment for the Fujioka and Ootori families.

When they were finally in the sanctuary of the familiar room, Kyoya finally got the opportunity to ask the question he'd been waiting for. "Did you really mean what you said back there. What you said to Kyoya?"

Haruhi turned to him, sighing. "Yes, Kyoya. Even if… Even if we can't be as close as we used to be… You will still be their father." Haruhi smiled slightly. " Even when we were dating… I always thought that you would make a great father. And I guess I was proven right." The last sentence was spoken so softly, that Kyoya could barely hear her.

"What about the other question?" When Haruhi just looked at him confusedly, Kyoya finally made his other point clear. "Will you ever accept me in that way… Would we ever get married?"

Kyoya could see that Haruhi tensed, and then she sighed, loosening up. Finally, she looked up into his eyes, and it almost seemed like she was close to tears.

"Oh Kyoya. I myself don't know the answer to that question. Could you please give me time?" Haruhi leaned forward slowly until her head was nestled in his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care what anyone thought, she needed this. That one question had brought back so many memories. So many hopes for a future that were never fulfilled…

Kyoya felt shame fill him as he felt Haruhi's tears soaking his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles into her back. _'Kyoya, you fool. You hurt the one woman you love. And now I don't know if I can ever get her to be with me. To spend a lifetime with me. It's what I want but… If it would make Haruhi happy, I would leave as well…'_

Before Kyoya could voice his thoughts aloud, however, Haruhi beat him to it. "You know," Haruhi whispered softly. "I always dreamed of it, even when we weren't sating yet. I dreamed of having an "Ootori" attached to my name someday." Haruhi took a deep breath, sighed, and escaped the security of his shoulder. Honey-brown eyes met onyx ones as she said, "But I don't know now. I get the feeling that I don't know anything anymore, and that to you I'm just a baka." _'And I'm afraid. So afraid that I'll come to depend on you more than before. Afraid that you will never need me as much as I need you.'_ Though this one thought, Haruhi did not voice aloud.

"I mean, I still love you. I told you I love you. But marriage… That's forever, isn't it? That's a life commitment. And Kyoya, you've never let me believe that you could fulfill that life agreement," Haruhi finished sadly. When she was done, she turned back around again, her head down.

Little did Haruhi know, Kyoya had dreams of his own when they were together. He had envisioned honey-brown and onyx eyed children. Wedding wings, and warms nights in bed. But he guessed that the children had come sooner than he had expected. Kyoya sighed. _'I guess it's time to tell her that I'm serious. It's time for her to be able to believe in me. I don't think I gave her enough evidence to base dependence on me. But I will prove myself.'_

Kyoya slowly turned Haruhi around, and tipped her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I know," Kyoya said softly. "I love you. I hurt you, I know that, too. But please, I want us to trust each other, and become as close as possible. Even if we will never get married, I would be willing to stay by your side." Kyoya moved his face closer to hers, so that their lips were only inches away. "Do not worry. I will not fail you like last time. I will never fail you. I will be there for you, even if it were Hell that was standing in my way." And with that, Kyoya sealed the deal with a kiss.

Haruhi moaned in his lips, and tangled his hair in her hands, trying to bring him closer to her. Those were the words she had wanted to hear. Not exclamations of unfounded love, and not even promises. She had wanted to hear statements, things that Would happen, no matter what. Kyoya had just said what she had longed to hear so much. When his lips had met her, Haruhi could finally prove that she was complete. There was no one else. All she had to do was see if Kyoya could prove himself as a choice for marriage. In her mind, they were already a family. Father, mother, son, and daughter.

Kyoya could barely restrain himself from telling in happiness in a Tamaki-like way. She was silling to give him a chance as a husband! At that moment, almost all rational thoughts left his mind, the only thing lingering was the pleasure in the kiss they shared. She tasted like honey. And salt, probably from the tears shed earlier. Kyoya promised that, is he could help it, that Haruhi would never have a reason to cry again.

Reluctantly, the couple broke from the kiss. Kyoya had to take deep breaths, and straighten out his clothing, and unruffled his hair. Obviously, Haruhi was just as aeager for a kiss as he was.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Haruhi muttered finally. Although Kyoya was pleased to hear a hint of regret in her voice. "When can I see you again?"

Kyoya thought for a minute. Considering that he had to take over a company on Monday, his sister was coming on Tuesday, and he had to brief his Father on the developments, he couldn't meet with her as soon as he would like. He finally decided. "Wednesday. Wednesday night at six, I'll pick you up. I'm kind of busy the rest of the week. But this time, just me and you, okay?"

"A date? You're proposing a date? Wow, the only time I thought to hear those words, was when I was a teenager. You humble me Kyoya, so, of course, I will accept." Haruhi laughed a bit, smiling at him.

Kyoya laughed too. It was rare when he felt… _happy_… but he was now, one of the many times that day, actually. "I know it sounds corny… But it got you to agree, didn't it?" The two laughed again, and for a while, it seemed that they were just teenagers again. People who had yet to face the cruel onslaught of the real world.

"So I'll see you on Wednesday, at six?" Haruhi asked, as if to clarify a few points.

"Yes, but I'll still miss you. Sometimes I wish taking over a company could just be a bit more easier," Kyoya shrugged. "But I guess that's how it is," Kyoya smiled down at her.

"Well then," Haruhi said as she leaned her face forward. She was smiling also. "In that case, why don't we make this one worth it?"

"Yes ma'am." Kyoya replied as he closed his eyes for the kiss.

Meanwhile, in a richly furnished office in a building in Tokyo, a doctor put his head in his hands and was crying softly.

This is what Wong Iruka hated most about being a doctor. Being right about the bad things. In his shaking hands, he held the results for an X-Ray and one for a blood test. He looked at them sadly. There would be no changing the reality in what those papers showed him.

He did not know that the person he was thinking about, was being loved passionately. If he did, the regret might have been too great for him. How was he to know that the innocent love of two people could be timed so mercilessly? And so Dr. Wong sighed, putting the folder away for another day. Putting it away and maybe hoping that the information would erase itself. But it would not be so.

Dr. Wong knew in absolute certainty, that the information that he had just seen, would change Fujioka Haruhi's life forever. Little did he know, Ootori Kyoya's life would be changed as well.

_**Fujioka Haruhi:**_

_**Lung X-Ray results: Cancer Positive.**_

A/N: Yes!!! I'm done the chapter!!! Man it took me a long time to think through. But, thankfully, I kept my promise and it has been updated in less than 18 days!!!

**Yes!!! I know you're upset that she has cancer…**

**BUT WAIT!!! There is going to be an alternate ending!!!!**

**Which will come later on when I update….**

**Ja ne!!! And thanks for Reviewing!!! **

**XDXDXD**


	8. Inconvenient Truths Cause Heartbreak

A/N: Yes… I know a lot of you were pissed off… But that's what they call an ALTERNATE ENDING!!! Geesh, you'd think I didn't know you'd be upset if I just gave you one sad ending…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host club… Don't you know that by now???

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

Now… to begin…

Chapter 8: Inconvenient Truths Cause Heartbreak

"_Finally I began searching for explanations only words could give me. Except I couldn't find them. I don't think they existed."- Seven Tears into the Sea_

"_She didn't know how long they sat that way. She couldn't even begin to sort her own emotions, let alone care about his. For a month her world had been thrown into chaos, and now, once again, everything had changed, but in a way for which she never could have prepared herself."-Scarlet moon-Debbie Viguie_

It was Tuesday morning. In the waiting room of one Dr.Wong, sat Fujioka Haruhi as she fidgeted restlessly in her seat. Normally she would be at work, but she was given special leave for the morning for the doctor's appointment. Of course, it was _Fujioka Haruhi_ after all. And you could always count on her to get her work done. Right?

Haruhi sighed as she thought about Monday, the previous night. That was the first time she took Kyoya to his Kendo lessons. He surprisingly was a natural at fighting, and had a great mind for planning moves out, as she was told by Mori. Haruhi knew he would be good at anything he set his mind to. He was related to... Yet she did NOT appreciate the fact that right when he got home he started to practice in the house!! This resulted in one or two broken lamps and a bump on her father's head. Although, admittedly, her father getting hit _was_ pretty funny. She would have to talk to Mori about restraint.

Also on Monday, Kyouko got her first flute lesson. Haruhi made sure that the person to teach Kyouko was patient and kind, not slave driver kind of a teacher. Kyouko needed someone to be there for her, it was just the way she was. Luckily, Haruhi found the perfect teacher, a nice lady whose name was Konoba Megumi. She had a great smile, and she used to be a part of an orchestra before she retired at 50 to teach children. Pretty great price too.

Even though Haruhi knew that someday Kyouko would get a hang of it, nothing could stop her from reaching for a Tylenol whenever Kyouko tried to practice by herself. For HOURS. All in all, it was such a stressful busy day yesterday, that she barely got anything done for the new cases she was supposed to be working on. It was a good thing that she often thought to work ahead whenever she had the time, or else she'd be knee-deep in paperwork. And that's never fun.

So she had a very good reason as to why she was fidgeting. Doctor's offices never spooked Haruhi, although many people didn't like it. There was no reason to believe that there was bad news, was there? She was a young woman in her prime, and in perfect health with two wonderful children. Surely, nothing bad could happen, right? But that's how life is sometimes. It just has to prove you wrong, sometimes right when you are perfectly happy. Even when you are in love.

"Fujioka Haruhi, you may proceed to the doctor's office." The secretary called, promptly interrupting Haruhi's reminiscence of Monday.

"Hai," and with that, Haruhi proceeded to the office.

Haruhi entered the office to be greeted by a slightly hassled looking doctor. "Bad day?" Haruhi asked quietly. She knew that everyone had those kinds of days. Ones where they aren't feeling so well.

Dr.Wong sighed. He looked into Haruhi's honey-brown eyes. The life of a doctor could certainly be called grim at times. Even though you try not to, patients will always be fellow humans. You can't help but feel sorry for them. Empathize with them. And Haruhi was so young and caring, her whole life was ahead of her. What about him? Well, he was an old man, already full of life's experiences. He just felt sorry that she might not be able to do the same._ 'She even asked if I was alright. God, how am I going to tell her?_

In a falsely cheerful voice, Dr.Wong said, "Why don't we step into my office? The thing I want to speak to you about regarding your condition is very private." Haruhi was surprised to say the least. She had never stepped into _his_ office before. There were really two sections to Dr.Wong's office. One was where the patients got blood pressure checks and things like that. The second part was his real office. That was where he kept his diplomas and textbooks, and also his pictures and various mementos. Even though he wanted to tell her something urgent, Haruhi was not alarmed. It was just not in her nature to be so. She was never melodramatic. Instead she just said a simple, " Wakatte, lead the way."

When Dr.Wong sat in his chair, and Haruhi was seated in hers, he decided that he couldn't prolong things any longer.

"Haruhi, I understand that you remember the X-rays we conducted on you almost a week ago? We… have the results… and we found something that… is cause for… worry…" At these words, Haruhi got an uncomfortable feeling. It was like a clenching in her stomach, one that she couldn't really describe. If she had to, she would liken it to whenever a thunderstorm appeared. Although she had gotten over her fear long ago, there was a certain feeling of worry that was slightly uncalled for. A feeling that was slightly, illogically, bordering on fear.

"What is it? What did you find?" Haruhi asked. Dr.Wong got up out of his chair, and turned his back on her, looking out of his window. His hands were clasped behind his back and he fiddled with them. He never really knew how to break bad news to somebody. It was never something he had ever enjoyed. "Haruhi," she noted that he used her first name, something he had never done before. "The results from your test were positive… They were positive for cancer. Haruhi… I'm afraid to say… that you have lung cancer of the right lung. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It seemed to Haruhi that the world was going in an agonizingly slow motion. Like a nightmare that occurred over and over, one word spun in a continuous reel over and over in her mind. _'Cancer… Cancer… I have lung cancer.'_ Her body felt numbed, and her eyes looked at nothing for a very long time. The only thing she was acutely aware of were the hot tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. He heart was saying things like: "It can't be true… It can't be true." But it was. And that was an inconvenient truth that she could not ignore.

Dr.Wong turned around, and saw that his patient, no, Haruhi, was crying. Silent tears that were sliding down her cheeks. Dr.Wong didn't know what to say, or what to do. He went forward, and, on an unseen instinct, put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Do you need anything? A drink, some tissues?" Dr.Wong felt so guilty, that it cut him up inside.

The sudden reintroduction to the real world, brought Haruhi slowly out of her nightmare world. "Tissues would be nice, but I don't feel like drinking anything. Thank you." And with that, Dr.Wong gave her a box of tissues, waiting until she had successfully dried her face to speak again.

"Do you have any questions about… your condition? Or anything, for that matter?" Dr.Wong asked nervously. He was very uncomfortable, and he could not even begin to think about what she might be feeling. After she was done sniffling, she started to ask questions.

"Do you know… how bad it is?" she asked timidly. A part of her really didn't want to know the answer.

Dr. Wong sighed again, "That is something we are unsure of as of yet. We need to check the complete severity of your case. In other words, we don't know."

Haruhi breathed out. On the one hand, she wanted to see what was wrong with her and if it could be fixed. But on the other hand, she didn't think she would make it out of the office if she found out that her case was fatal.

Dr. Wong continued, "I already sent more tests in. Those results should be in by next week I'll call you when the time comes."

Haruhi surprised her doctor by getting up out of her chair. She sighed resignedly, "I guess I'll go back to the office now. I still have things to do, cases to get ahead on."

"You mean you don't want to be here?"

"What I mean is, I still want to continue with daily life."

"Haruhi as a doctor, I am bound in helping you get through this in any way possible. Whenever you need help, just call me, and I will make time for you."

"Arigatou. I will keep that in mind," Haruhi smiled softly, although it didn't reach her eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

Yes, anything."

"Well I…" Haruhi began, "I don't want my family and friends to know about this just yet. Could you please not tell them? I don't want them to worry."

"But… but," said Dr.Wong, "You can't carry this all by yourself everyone needs someone. Especially at times like this. I don't want to, but I see your point. I respect doctor-patient confidentiality, but," it was then that he put a hand to her shoulder. "If I can't tell them, I want you to. They deserve at least that, when you are ready."

"There is also… one more thing. I know that you are acquainted with the Ootoris. Please do not tell Ootori Kyoya about my condition."

"Why? He is the next heir for the Ootori cooporation, the most prominent name in the medical and business fields! If anyone can help you, it's him."

"That's exactly why, Dr.Wong. I love him too much… to see him hurt," and with that, Haruhi left the office. Her composure regained, it was time to go on.

Unknowingly she left behind a stunned doctor. Many thoughts were going through his head. One of the most reoccurring thoughts was: _'I am sorry. So, so sorry._

Haruhi somehow got herself back to her office, but she felt numbed. It was raining outside by the time she went to her company parking lot, and, for the first time since she was a kid, she got out of the car and stayed in the rain. She wanted to feel the water on her skin, while she was crying in the rain. Outside, where no one could tell that she might be dying.

Finally, and with a deeply profound regret that she could not name, she went inside, into her job, her duty. What was once her dream to become seemed so small compared to the hope that everything would turn out alright.

The secretary, her friend, Mrs. Yorito, looked up from her work. "Ah, you've come back, I see, and it looks like the rain got you, too. You know, with all these days off, you might actually become like one of us the other lawyers. People who _don't_ do their work like robots," Mrs. Yorito said jokingly. You could almost always count on that woman for a laugh, or some good advice.

"Hai. Hai," Haruhi said tiredly, and jesting as well. "You know that's just who I am. But it seems all of the cases get more and more boring. I miss the good old days," Haruhi said this with a smile.

"Now, now," Mrs.Yorito clucked. "Am I the old one, or are you? You shouldn't be talking like that, you've got a lot of good days coming for you." With these words, Haruhi felt a sharp pain run through her body, but she valiantly ignored it.

"You're not old. You don't look a day past thirty," Haruhi said.

"How you spoil this old lady, you. Now go on, shoo, go to your own office. I'm sure whatever case you'll be representing next will surely be one of the best. As always," and with that, Haruhi left the old secretary, who happened to be a very good judge of character, and a friend. She could tell that something was wrong. **'**_Even though she tried to hide it, I could tell that she was depressed. She's hiding something. Her shoulders were hunched, and her smile… it wasn't like usual. I hope, that whatever is troubling her, someone will be there for her. Someone closer than a friend. She's been through so much._

Ah, yes, this secretary also knew all that had transpired with Kyoya. She knew it all, that was the one time that she had ever seen her weak. In all the times after, whether it be in the courtroom, or at work, Haruhi had put up a strong suit… And yet this time… The young woman, not yet thirty, seemed broken in a different way, one that Mrs. Yorito had never seen before. Sighing resignedly, Mrs.Yorito turned back to the stack of paperwork that still needed to be filed. Some things really just couldn't get done by themselves.

When Haruhi went into the office, she closed the door softly. Haruhi went over to her desk, and sat in her padded chair. It was warm, and she put her head in her hands, and thought. It seemed that all of the crying was over for her, now there was only what lay ahead, whatever that may be. '_I'm not even sure yet. Maybe it can be treated, maybe it can't, but no matter what, I can't give up. No one can ever teach me how to give up. But now what do I do in the mean time, do I just act like everything's normal? Yes and no, I guess. I want to be happy, and do things I didn't do before.'_

And then she stopped, sighing. _Things I didn't do before… What about Kyoya, what will happen between us, he might find out sooner rather than later, he is part of the medical community. I can't tell him… And our date… Our date tomorrow night.'_

"I… want to still be with him. No matter what. _Kito_. I can't keep myself from happiness, that might make everything worse," Haruhi just had to say that, it seemed that she was not only saying it to reassess her thoughts, but also to avail to herself that it could be done.

After awhile though, she chuckled to herself. "First sign of going crazy: Talking to yourself," but right then, she felt… happy. Maybe one could say that it was a good start. She was about to start on her case folders, but she stopped when she saw the phone, hesitating.

'_I know I have to tell someone. But who? Wait… I think I know someone…_

She looked at the one name in her address book that sat prominently among all the other ones: Hatori Sawaya.

'_I'll call her when I get home from work. Right now, I can't.'_ And with that resolved, Haruhi finally turned to her work, and started doing it.

Haruhi finally got home at around 6:30 at night. She, of course, worked a little bit ahead, and was a little bit tired. As she got to her front door, she stretched and yawned. _'I feel exhausted. But there is a part of me that wants to do something still. I don't want to waste a second… Just in case… I guess that's a part of me I never had before. I just feel like… standing outside in the rain…'_

Forcefully shaking herself out of her thoughts, she opened the door. Haruhi was greeted to the aromatic smells of her father's dinner. The welcoming sight of family.

"Ah, Haruhi! You're right on time," Ryoji exclaimed. He gestured to he food on the table, and her children, already seated. "We just made dinner, get washed up, we'll wait for you."

Haruhi hurriedly went to the bathroom, and she washed her hands over the sink. She looked at herself over the mirror. She even looked tired. But that didn't matter, to her father's questions that would come, she would just attribute it to working too hard. Haruhi coughed, as was common these days. Coughing blood. At times, like at work, she could hold it in, but whenever she could, she would just let it out.

After she was done, and rinsed the sink thoroughly, she went out to where they were waiting for her.

After a dinner of sushi, Haruhi just spent time with Kyoya and Kyouko. She tried to ignore the searching looks that her father threw in her direction. They told her about their day. Kyouko happily told her about more practicing with the flute, and Kyoya was saying how much he couldn't wait for his next lesson with Mori.

Haruhi was listening, but it felt like she was far away. It felt like… Like it wasn't her life, and she was looking in a double-sided mirror. The feeling was unreal, as if the world was unreal. And when her children finished their stories, she did something unusual.

Usually, they would watch t.v., or she would read another story, or continue with Kyoya's Harry Potter 7. Instead, she suggested, "Would you like to visit the Gardens?"

To this question, Kyouko and Kyoya stared at her with wide eyes. Then their faces simultaneously split into wide grins. Her father, just raised his brows and said nothing. Ever since Kyoya and Kyouko were born, he had changed his loud ways a bit. Questions would come after, definitely. But right now, Haruhi just wanted to be… Spontaneous… Which was an unfamiliar thing. But times like these called for unfamiliar things… Didn't they?

"The Gardens?" Kyouko asked in wonder. "I thought you said that was for special things." Kyouko said.

"Well today is special… I'm sorry it's a little bit late… But I wanted to celebrate both of you learning new skills," Haruhi replied. It was half-true, she had intended to celebrate their learning, but now there would be something better.

The Gardens: They could be the most beautiful place that she had ever seen in Japan. An hour's drive away, lay fields and fields of flowers. They were lovingly tended by an old lady and her family. Haruhi was given free reign in them, because the very same old lady was Megumi Hatori's mother. She didn't really want intrude there, only for special occasions. Every year, on the anniversary of her Mother's death, they went there, it was the kind of thing she Fujioka Kotoko would have liked. Haruhi just didn't want to abuse the generosity of the family.

But now, she felt the strange need just to go there. To find answers, maybe, to the questions she didn't want to ask herself. And sometimes, she just sat in the middle of the field, and thought about things. She felt it would be the right time for another one of those moments.

As she was driving the car, she watched the scenery roll past. She listened to her children playing a game with themselves in the back seat. It all seemed so… strange. Just like it was an ordinary day. Like all of the others. But it wasn't, and she knew that, and that was why she was going.

When they finally reached The Gardens, Haruhi just told them they could play in the fields. And they did so, both Kyoya and Kyouko running into the field to pick all the flowers they could fit into their small arms.

A lady, came and approached Haruhi, as she knew that she would. The woman, Sawaya, her friends called her, was a cheerful sort of person. She started it all, the whole garden. In her blue eyes was a deep wisdom that came from experiencing almost all life had to offer. One might even call her beautiful, in a timeless sort of way. Her hair had strings of grey shot through the black, and they shined like bands of silver. She was almost Haruhi's height, just shy of 5' 6" and she wore it well. What most people noticed first was none of these things, however, her smile was her most catching feature. It was friendly, but it was more than that, it was almost motherly in a way that convinced people that, everything would be alright.

That simple reassurance was what Haruhi needed most right now.

"Now now," Sawaya called as she came near, "this is unexpected. But it's very pleasant. I've been missing the sound of childrens' laughter." Sawaya smiled slightly, until she took a good look at Haruhi's face.

"Ahh… Soka… I think you need to tell me something," Sawaya concluded. " Let us go, I think there is another place that is more suited to this type of talk."

Haruhi followed faithfully as Sawaya led her up a hill with a rocky path, she could still see and hear her children. When they got to the top, there was a large rock, just big enough for two people to sit and see the fields below. When they both were on the rock, back to back, Haruhi asked softly, "How did you know?"

Sawaya laughed gently and said, "A mother always knows. Anyway, you always were like a daughter to me, from the day we met. And I also know, that what you will be telling me will be bad news. So for now, just forget about it, sit, and enjoy the view. Heaven knows I've done that a thousand times over, sitting in this exact same spot."

And so they did. As it was spring, the night came later than usual. It was 7:30 and the sun had yet to set fully. The rain had stopped long ago, but it had left a glistening dew that blanketed the fields and sparkled in the sunlight. There were all sorts of flowers laid down. Many years ago, Sawaya bought the whole plot of land, and started planting flowers. All of the flowers from those days were still around, and Sawaya did not have to plant every singly flower, that would've taken forever! No, instead she had just planted a few of each variety, and let them blossom as they would.

It worked. And many species of bird and insect came to live there, so Sawaya also planted many trees. Her Garden, was one of the largest in Japan now, and housed some very rare, near extinct species. She could have opened it as an amusement park, and made lots of money, but she didn't.

Sawaya always thought that it would ruin the place. If she opened it to everyone, people would use it recklessly. Sawaya wanted to keep The Gardens a place of wonder, and beauty, which was the original purpose. But that didn't mean she opened the place only for family and friends. Sometimes she would walk in Tokyo and pass out cards with the address to people she thought deserved it. People who practiced random acts of kindness.

And once they visited the place, they usually remembered it forever. The gardens had all sorts of flowers. There were all sorts of exotic lilies and daisies, garden mums, and petunias. There were so many different kinds that it would put a botanist to shame. There were also the little flowers, one corner of the field was devoted entirely to forget-me-nots, and that was where Haruhi focused most of her attention on. In that one spot, there were also the most trees. And in the slowly fading sunlight, Haruhi could see the flowers sparkling. She thought sadly, _'I hope no one will forget me. I hope someone… will always remember me…'_

"I guess that's enough looking, for now," Sawaya said after awhile. Haruhi was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Sawaya was looking at her face.

Haruhi sighed and said, "Well… I guess there's no delaying this any longer…"

After Haruhi had told her everything about the doctor's appointment. And about Kyoya,how he came back, and how he still loved her. They both stood up. Sawaya wrapped her arms around Haruhi, and rubbed circles into her back as she cried. When Haurhi finally pulled away, she was shocked to see that there were tears in Sawaya's eyes as well.

"My poor, dear friend. My daughter. I don't know if I can help you, or if there is anything anyone can do. You say that I am the first person you have told… But you can't keep something like this a secret forever. You must tell someone," Sawaya said grimly.

"Dare mo kizutsu keta kunakute," Haruhi replied. "What do I do? I don't know…" Haruhi said in despair.

"Ah, my child. I think there is a long road ahead of you. But I too, have faced a similar type of grief. When I found that my daughter died," Sawaya said softly.

"I don't think there aren't real answers. There never are," Sawaya said continuing. "But I found an answer here, right on this stone, amongst the flowers and the sun."

Haruhhi listened fully, this was another reason why she came.

"The truth is, you must find your own answer," Sawaya sighed, and then smiled. "All you can do, all anyone can do, really, is hope that… Hope that tomorrow will be sunny as well. Look…," Sawaya gestured to the setting sun.

"It's a beautiful today… Think about tomorrow when it comes, nee, Haruhi?" Sawaya hugged Haruhi again, and Haruhi breathed out, deeply. For the first time that day she felt at peace.

Haruhi decided that it was time to go home. When she called Kyouko and Kyoya, they came running. Kyouko gave her a flower necklace of forget-me-nots. Kyoya gave her a crown of white lilies. And with that, hand in hand, they went home, mother and children.

'_I hope that no matter what, their tomorrows will always be sunny. And if they are not, please let them have the strength to survive those rainy days.' _Sawaya thought, looking from the road long after they left. Unbeknownst to anyone, she wiped a tear from her eye.

When they finally came back to the apartment, Kyouko and Kyoya were already asleep. She carried them up to their apartment, and tucked them in their beds. She kissed both of them softly on the forehead. When she got out of their room, she almost ran into her father.

He had a very serious face when he asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or will I have to wait?"

Haruhi sighed. She thought about what she had said before to Sawaya. _**Dare mo kizutsu keta kunakute **_She still wanted to stay true to that. So instead of telling him, and letting him hold her again she just said, "Don't worry otou-san, it's alright. I was just worried about my date with Kyoya tomorrow. I'm okay." It was partly true.

As Haruhi retreated to her room, Ryoji looked after her daughter thinking, '_She still didn't tell me the truth. But, I guess she'll just tell me when she wants me to know. That's just the way she is. Oh Kotoko, I hope that I'm doing a good job here with our daughter.'_

After she got ready to go to bed, Haruhi slipped between her sheets. They were cold. _'Ahh… the date tomorrow, I'm meeting Kyoya again. But I can't tell him either, we… just began again… it would be too cruel. So many uncertainties.'_

Haruhi looked out the window from her bed, she could see the stars, and a beautiful full moon. _'I just hope that tomorrow will be sunny. That's all I can do…'_ And with that in mind, Haruhi rolled over in her bed to fall into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

It was 5:30 the next day, Haruhi was pacing nervously around her room, it was almost time for him to pick her up. And they would go on a date.

The problem was: What did one wear for such an occasion?

Haruhi hadn't dated once during the whole four years without Kyoya, she just didn't seem to have the heart to. But now, now she was so inexperienced that she kind of wished she had. I mean, how does one relearn how to date?

The answer, thankfully, seemed to be in the form of her father. Ryoji stepped into her room carrying a carefully concealed package with him. One of the good things about having a dad who used to be a crossdresser: You always had advice on just what to wear. A prime example was this date.

Ryoji held out a box in front of him. Lifting the lid carefully, he said, "Ahh… I knew you wouldn't know what to wear. So I got this for you when you went on that drive with the kids yesterday." Her father grinned widely.

"Oh, otou-san, you shouldn't have," Haruhi said, gasping in surprise, and delight. What she saw was unbelievable.

Out of the box came a beautiful dress. It was blue, but not just one color of blue. From the top it was navy blue, and then, the colour of blue became lighter until at the end of the dress, was a color that was almost white, but still blue. The dress had no sleeves, and was tied back at the neck, sloping down to go slightly past her knees. It had ruffles, and Haruhi could tell it fanned out a little.

"And," Ryoji said. "There's more," and he pulled out a necklace and a set of earrings. The necklace was a silver chain with a butterfly pendant. Inside the pendant were dark and light blue stones. They were obviously sapphires and topaz jewels. The earrings were made in almost the same way, but instead of butterflies, there were flowers.

Haruhi tried it on. It fit like magic. "Oh dad, how did you get so many things? It must have cost so much," Haruhi said wistfully.

"Ah, Haruhi, don't you ever change? Even though, you're a lawyer, you don't want to spend a dime on yourself." Ryoji smiled. "But I guess that's just the way you are, just like your mother. And to answer your question, the only thing I really had to get, was the dress. Blue was her favorite color too. The earrings and necklace were the things I gave her when we got engaged. I think she would have liked you to have them. I think you are ready."

Haruhi fingered the necklace, and she smiled, hugging her father. "Oh, otou-san, what can I say? You've done so much for me, Thank you." Haruhi felt like crying, she was just that happy. But she also felt… sad.

When she finally let go of her father, she was shocked to find that it was already 5:55. "Ah, I have to go soon otou-san. Kyoya will be here any minute." And at that minute, the doorbell rang.

Haruhi could hear her children running to answer the door, while she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Nee, nee, otou-san. Why are you dressed up so nice?" Haruhi could hear Kyoya say to her date. She felt that same clenching of her stomach muscles.

"Well I…" It was then that he stopped. He could see Haruhi from the door.

'_She's so beautiful," _ He thought.

Kyouko was the first one to speak. "Sugoi, okaa-san. You look so pretty. Like a flower."

Haruhi blushed from the stare she was receiving from Kyoya. She walked over to him, and put her arm in his. She nudged his side gently. "Kyoya. I'm ready, let's go."

"Nani! Kyoya didn't come to play with us? Then that means… Is otou-san going on a date with okaa-san?" Kyoya asked. He, with traits learned from his father, no doubt, raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah," Kyoya answered gently. "Gomen, maybe next time. But right now, I'm taking your mother on a date. Wish me luck, okay?"

Both Kyoya and Kyouko gave him a mock salute. They were both smiling. But before the door could close, however, Haruhi's father could be heard saying things like: "If you're not coming home tonight call us!!!" And "Remember to use protection!"

By the time they got to Kyoya's car, which was an eternity for Haruhi, she was still blushing. Kyoya was still silent as they got in the car, and even more so when driving. She looked up and down his profile. He was clad in a simple white linen shirt and black jeans. He had on a watch and his glasses as well. It didn't look like much, but Haruhi knew from experience that what he was wearing could probably be enough to sum up an entire month's pay. But there was something different about his eyes, focused straight ahead. They seemes, dare she say, vulnerable? Maybe it was just the night.

Haruhi just had to ask, "Where are we going?"

Kyoya turned to her for a second, and smiled, his onyx eyes meeting hers, "Well, if I told, you know, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He asked, his eyes were back on the road.

Haruhi then replied, "You know I don't like surprises."

Kyoya smiled again, "You'll like this one."

What seemed like hours to Haruhi, and what was really only half an hour, later, they finally reached their destination. Haruhi did not know where they were, frankly, she didn't think she had ever seen this part of Japan.

"Where are we Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya smirked one of his 'Shadow King' smirks that would have sent shivers down her spine if she was still a teenager and still under his debt. Which, thankfully, she was neither.

Kyoya put a blindfold around her eyes. "I still want to make this a surprise," Kyoya said gently.

"But I can't see!" Haruhi exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get there if I can't see my way there?"

"Do you trust me?"

Haruhi said nothing in reply, she just held out her hand. She trusted him enough to do this, to lead her blindly. She wanted to trust him this much in other things as well. But she didn't know hoe long that would take.

After a while, Kyoya stopped his walking, making Haruhi stop as well. "We're here," Kyoya said softly pulling the blindfold off of her.

Haruhi gasped for the second time that night. "It's so… beautiful"

'And so are you,' Kyoya thought. Though he didn't mention this aloud, instead he said, "It took me awhile, but I finally found a place in Tokyo that was quiet and beautiful, and allowed me room to breathe. Right in Tokyo too, it's just kind of hard to get here. And yes, I did plan this ahead of time," Kyoya finished with a self-satisfied smirk.

What Haruhi was seeing was unbelievable. They were on a high hill, and below them was the entire city of Tokyo underfoot. They were in a cave on the hill. To the left of where they were standing, there was a gigantic cherry blossom tree, its branches gently swaying in the breeze. To the right of them, there was a blanket on the ground, with candlelight, and there was a basket of what Haruhi presumed to be food. Haruhi couldn't believe that Kyoya took her to a place that was so… breathtaking. She thought he would just take her to a fancy restaurant or something, but he didn't. He remembered, from their younger days, that she didn't like those kinds of places. Kyoya truly did have her tastes in heart.

Kyoya smiled again, "Sit, I made dinner, and the view, as you can see, is spectacular."

Once they sat down and set all the food out, Haruhi looked at him in shock. "Wow, I didn't think you could cook. Back when we were dating," Haruhi stopped to swallow the sudden lump in her throat, "Back then you didn't do any cooking, I was under the impression that either you didn't know how, or that you didn't like to."

"My dear Haruhi, it wasn't either of those. It's just that you were too busy cooking that you didn't give me a chance to. Instead you seemed intent on stuffing my face in with food. We 'Rich bastards', can do more than you think, Haruhi."

Haruhi laughed. "I suppose so," Haruhi then sighed, "How much I miss those times." Haruhi seemed to say this with sadness.

"Don't worry," Kyoya took her face in his hands. "It's no good to think of the past, we have the future, that is enough for me. And anyway, we are doing just fine." Kyoya smiled, and looked deep into her eyes.

Haruhi turned away, and laughed kind of nervously. "You always had a way with words, didn't you?"

"Yes, that's why I was called the shadow king. Now, let's stop talking for awhile and eat and talk, and enjoy the view!"

And they did.

After they were finished, Haruhi found herself leaning against Kyoya as they both watched the Tokyo lights. It was sunset by then, and Haruhi thought it was finally time to say what she wanted to say for a long time.

"Oh Kyoya. This is just, so much. I never could have dreamed a year ago that you would come back. And that we could… be like this again."

Kyoya tightened his hold on her, and whispered in her ear, "Well, it's time to believe it. I'm here. And I promise, I will never leave."

"Promise?" Haruhi asked, holding up her pinky finger.

"Promise," Kyoya said linking his finger with hers.

Haruhi turned around in his arms until she was facing him. She linked her arms around his neck and whispered softly, "I think I can trust you Kyoya. There are so many questions I want to ask. But that's irrelevant, right? We have today. And now, that's all I need," and with that, Haruhi pulled his head down on hers and started to kiss him.

It was magical, and breathtaking, and unbelievable all at once. It felt like her world was spinning.

Kyoya shivered as he felt Haruhi moan into his mouth, and his arms tightened even more around her waist. Kyoya slowly brought her down to lay on the ground, and her reluctantly let her mouth free to skim his mouth down the column of her throat. She was breathing very heavily, almost gasping for air.

When he kissed her collarbone, she moaned once more. But when his hand reached the zipper of her dress, she stopped, and opened her eyes.

Kyoya quickly got off of her, and they both sat up. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Kyoya was the one who broke it.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you? If I did, maybe… we shouldn't do this again."

Iie, iie," Haruhi said, and Kyoya was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "It's not that. Please… don't ever think it's that." Haruhi leaned forward, and hugged him close to her.

"It's just that… It's been so long, and I don't know. I don't think I can right now. Onegai. Wait for me. Onegai. I am just not ready."

Haruhi broke her hold on him and looked up at his face. She expected to see anger, but what she wasn't prepared for was the slight sadness in his eyes. He brought one hand up to wipe the tears off her face, and he said, "Don't ever think that. Don't ever think that I might ever leave you because of something like that. If you can't, I will wait, and if you never can, kisses are enough for be. Just being with you is enough," Kyoya smiled, "I made a promise remember? Just trust me." And with that, Kyoya kissed her gently on the forehead.

Kyoya got up, and pulled Haruhi along with him. "It's getting late, I think we should get back." Haruhi simply nodded. She was about to help pack up the things he brought, but Kyoya put out a hand to stop her.

"I just want to ask you a favor. Even though we can't do… that, would you mind it if we could go to my house, together? Please? I just want to hold you in my sleep like we used to. I missed you so much all of these years."

Now it was Haruhi's turn to smile and lift a hand to Kyoya's cheek now. "Of course," she said softly, "I'd love to."

After they packed up, and after Haruhi called home saying that no, she would not be coming back for the night, they went down the long trek down the hill, and they went into Kyoya's car. They were going, for the first time in many years, to spend the night together.

After they arrived, Kyoya and Haruhi crept up quietly to his room, which was a difficult task since his room was the top floor. They didn't encounter anyone except Tsukino, Kyoya's maid, who winked at them as they passed. This caused Haruhi to start blushing like mad.

When they got to his room, they didn't bother to change clothes, the just went to bed. They were both exhausted, but exhilarated.

Kyoya, almost asleep, wrapped his arms around Haruhi, and she returned the gesture. It was warm, and she felt… safe, welcome. For the first time in what seemed to be a long time, she was with Kyoya. And they were holding each other close.

"I love you Haruhi," Kyoya whispered softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Haruhi wanted to answer him, but he was already asleep. Haruhi instead held him closer.

'_I almost forgot. I was so happy today. Oh Kyoya, I love you too… But what if… what if my life is cut short?'_ Haruhi couldn't bear to think about it any longer. So instead, she concentrated on the warmth that she was surrounded with, and slowly drifted off to sleep. But not before she let one tear escape from her eyes, and one thought enter her mind…

'_May the weather be fine tomorrow.' _

Onegai Please Okaa-san mother Otou-san Father Sugoi Wow

Dare mo kizutsu keta kunakute But I don't want to hurt anybody.

Nee Right? (Or) hey! Soka I see

A/N: Man that took a long time!!! I even forgot the story line, kind of! **S**weatdrops And I am sorry for any past grammar/ spelling mistakes. I usually posted without looking them over, and I hope there aren't any mistakes on this one.

BIG shout out to Amnoying Ammii who has been faithfully reviewing my story, and to anyone else. You make this all worth while.

Ja ne!


End file.
